


Morpheus's brother

by Illicitil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gods, M/M, Morfeo - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illicitil/pseuds/Illicitil
Summary: La mitología griega esta llena de dioses de distintas cosas, entre los que se encuentra Hipnos y Nix, quienes tuvieron una gran cantidad de descendencia entre las que destaca el famoso Morfeo, dios de los sueños.Pero esta historia no girara entorno a él, sino en uno de sus hermanos más pequeños, un dios menor del que nadie sabe su nombre pero siempre a estado ahí, ayudando un poco a su hermano mayor.Sobre este dios, se tratara esta historia de amor.• Finalizada(en Wattpad): 18/05/19
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan





	1. Prólogo

  
  


En la mitología griega se cuenta que Hipnos, dios que personifica al sueño, junto a Nix, la diosa principal de la noche, tuvieron una abundante descendencia a los que nos referimos como "Oniros", en donde destaca al que conocemos como Morfeo, dios que induce el sueño y vela para que estos sean buenos.

Uno de los tantos hermanos menores de este dios tenía poderes similares, pero en menor magnitud, por lo que cuando se ofreció a ayudar en su trabajo a Morfeo este acepto solo por lo insistente y molesto que llegaba a ser su hermano menor.

Sus poderes no eran tan grandiosos como los del mismo Morfeo, pero podía usarlos correctamente si se trataba de un territorio limitado, por lo que el dios le dejo controlar una parte de la tierra que ahora se llamaba Corea del Sur.

Este dios menor tenía buenas intenciones en un inicio, pero era alguien travieso que se aburrió de inmediato de solo dar buenos sueños, así que empezó a provocar algunas pesadillas de vez en cuando. De esta forma traía sin querer un equilibrio al mundo de los sueños en aquel territorio, así que los encargados de repartir sueños y pesadillas entre los humanos no veían necesario intervenir en el lugar del que se encargaba su terco y travieso hermano menor.

Este ser solía divertirse bastante con toda la variedad de sueños que podía crear en base al inconsciente de las personas, o pesadillas, pero no podía evitar destacar e interesarse más en los de los extranjeros que llegaban de repente a su territorio.

No sabía si era por la diferente cultura con la que se criaron, pero solían hacer su trabajo más interesante.

Pero hubo alguien que descoloco al dios menor. Un extranjero. 

Desde que sus ojos se encontraron, hizo que el tiempo avanzara muy lento hasta el próximo sueño en el que se encontraran.


	2. Dream 1

  
El hermano menor de Morfeo entro y dejo que el escenario que el inconsciente de este extranjero deseaba en ese momento, se materializara.

De repente se encontró en medio de un gran grupo de personas de rostro borroso que parecían estar entusiasmadas mirando al mismo lugar, aplaudiendo y gritando emocionadas al único punto bien iluminado. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de estaba en un pequeño concierto.

Observo curioso al joven de cabello castaño, quien cantaba con pasión en un tono bastante suave y confortable. Este se acompañaba con una guitarra con la que tocaba algunos acordes que complementaban, pero no llegaba a opacar su voz.

Si bien había presenciado muchos sueños de ese tipo en donde disfrutaba de música humana en "vivo", no podía negar que estaba maravillado por la gentil y dulce voz del extranjero que si no fuera porque era la primera vez que ingresaba en su sueño, podría pensar que era coreano por los rasgos.

Tras varias canciones en las que aplaudía con calma en comparación a las otras personas que rellenaban el sueño, esta parecía ser la última por como todos aplaudían con mayor vigorosidad. Noto que el joven dejaba la guitarra a un lado y hacia unas reverencias de agradecimiento, pero que en un momento pareció pasear su mirada entre el público con curiosidad.

El dios no entendía porque hacia eso si todo estaba tan oscuro entre el público que era casi imposible distinguir entre las personas, pero lo logro.

Cuando esos ojos lo miraron fijamente, noto lo hermosos que eran recordándole vagamente al de los gatos. Este le sonrió de forma en que sus ojos eran medialunas.

Se moriría de adorabilidad, pero estaba extremadamente confuso, ¿Realmente lo estaba viendo a él? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Para asegurarse levanto un poco su mano y la agito en un tímido saludo, a lo que el extranjero se lo devolvió algo avergonzado.

Se estremeció incómodo, pues era la primera vez que un humano se fijaba en él teniendo su apariencia original en los sueños, pues estos solían centrarse en obviamente sus sueños, no en los jodidos extras.

Por suerte, el sueño acabo al apagarse todas las luces de golpe, evitándole seguir en esa extraña situación que lo dejo perplejo.

Los sueños de los extranjeros siempre le sorprendían de alguna manera.


	3. Dream 2

  
Esta vez el escenario de dicho joven era una acogedora y tranquila cafetería, elegante y concurrida.

Tomo asiento en una de las mesas ubicadas en la esquina del local, en donde fingía leer un diario, pero estaba concentrado en vigilar el sueño evitando que algo saliera mal a menos que el quisiera. Ese siempre era su papel, ser un personaje terciario para poder realizar bien su trabajo.

Observo de reojo como entraba ese extranjero, quien tomo asiento en una mesa junto a los ventanales de la entrada, en donde pidió un café del que bebía mientras leía un libro, pero parecía que este nunca se acababa. Que buen sueño.

Todo estaba bien tranquilo, así que se relajó recostándose en el asiento acolchado, cerrando sus parpados también.

Noto algo raro y abrió los ojos, encontrándose al mesero de rostro borroso a un lado de su mesa con una bandeja, depositando su contenido de un café y un pastel de zanahoria en esta. Levanto una ceja pidiendo explicaciones, a lo que el mesero pareció sonreír.

\- Lo envió el joven de allá – Explico, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para apuntar en cierta dirección. Ahí, se encontró de nuevo con esos grandes ojos hermosos y profundos que le observaban con atención. Confuso y nervioso le mantuvo la mirada, ¿De nuevo se fijaba en él? No entendía como lo lograba.

De repente, el de felinos ojos hizo intención de pararse para ir a su dirección, pero paso a llevar la taza que cayó al suelo ruidosamente.

Eso provoco que el sueño acabara de golpe, despertando al dueño de este y de paso al hermano de Morfeo, quien confundido se llevó una mano al pecho al este agitarse.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto los ojos de un humano?


	4. Dream 3

Ya habían pasado varias noches, dándole a entender que este extranjero no solo estaba en Corea de vacaciones, o si no ya no se lo habría encontrado. Esa idea de ya no dirigir y vigilar sus sueños le afecto un poco, pues debía admitir que era interesante y divertido.

Notaba que en todos los sueños este joven parecía querer buscarlo en los escenarios que creaba su inconsciente, pero el dios recurría a cambiar de formas y observar desde una distancia prudente al humano, quien lucía muy adorable siempre con distintos conjuntos de ropa.

En esta noche el sueño estaba ligado a algún recuerdo de ese día. A veces sucedía y le causaba curiosidad ver como estos se deformaban por los otros elementos de inconsciente del soñador o cuando él mismo intervenía. El problema era que no tenía tanto poder sobre este tipo de sueños, tan solo ayudaba a materializarlos y después revisar que no se transformara en pesadilla a menos que quisiera.

El escenario era una biblioteca, en donde al observar mejor por el tipo de personas que habían, además del pequeño detalle de sus rostros borrosos, era que andaban con mochilas o estudiando algo. Era la biblioteca de una universidad, así que se imaginó que el niño dueño del sueño era universitario.

Notaba un sentimiento desagradable en el ambiente, por lo que no era un recuerdo agradable para el extranjero de ojos bonitos.

Estaba tranquilo frente a un estante de libros como si buscara alguno, observando por entremedio de este al castaño, quien caminaba hacia el fondo de la biblioteca buscando algo. Sonrió divertido cuando este se detuvo de golpe al llegar a los estantes de más al fondo, dando la vuelta con la cara roja de vergüenza. Este al ir de regreso, paso a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo hay gente que puede hacerlo en la biblioteca? – Murmuro avergonzado, pasando por su lado para revisar en el estante en el que el hermano de Morfeo estaba fingiendo buscar algo.

Lo ignoro y tomo un libro cualquiera para ir a una de las mesas, pero una mano extrañamente cálida y gentil le toco el hombro en unos suaves golpes.

\- Disculpa, ¿Te conozco? – El dios abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mirando por sobre su hombro al joven, sorprendido de su buen coreano y joder, su voz cuando no cantaba era hermosa, fue como una dulce caricia en sus oídos. Además, nunca lo había visto de tan de cerca y pudo notar esa tímida sonrisa y profundos ojos adornados por adorables bolsas abajo.

Abrió sus labios, extrañamente tímido, pues nunca le habían puesto atención o lo tocaban en los sueños mientras mantenía su apariencia original, pues a veces intervenía fingiendo ser algún conocido del humano dueño del sueño.

Un fuerte sonido que vino desde el fondo del pasillo de donde venía el extranjero, interrumpió el sueño. Un gemido.

Despertó al llegar a su fin el sueño.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír al pensar que el pobre universitario presencio a otras personas teniendo sexo en la biblioteca. Se veía tan puro y adorable. Le daba curiosidad como serían sus sueños húmedos...

Se sentía ansioso y aburrido al tener que esperar a que este humano se volviera a quedar dormido.


	5. Dream 4

Pasaron otras noches, otros sueños en los que se sentía extrañamente nervioso y tímido, así que evitaba a este niño. Pero no podía siempre huir, y menos por cómo era el sueño en esta ocasión.

El escenario se materializo como un enorme y hermoso jardín, lleno de flores y que faroles iluminaban junto a la luna el lugar. Era muy extraño, pues no veía a nadie.

Busco el núcleo del sueño, en donde tras un tiempo, lo encontró.

El joven de cabello castaño se encontraba nervioso en lo que parecía una cena romántica, pero las velas parecían estar consumidas y los platos vacíos. 

Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor esperando encontrar alguna pista de que se trataba aquello, pues todos los sueños tenían un propósito que complacía o atormentaba al dueño.

Al no encontrar algo que le ayudara, dio un paso en dirección al extranjero quien pareció recién escuchar sus pasos, ya que levanto de golpe su cabeza que antes estaba baja, dándole un aire melancólico.

Se congelo a medio camino por la resplandeciente sonrisa que le dedico el joven, que se puso de pie y movió un poco hacia afuera la otra silla que estaba en la mesa, invitándolo a sentarse.

\- Pensé que no ibas a llegar – Eso lo confundió y miro hacia atrás y a sí mismo, esperando descubrir a otra persona o que su apariencia haya cambiado por el sueño sin darse cuenta – Ven, no hay nadie más que tú – Pidió con una triste sonrisa. Definitivamente al dios no le agrado notar tristeza en su cara, así que fue a sentarse a la silla que este había movido para él.

El de grandes ojos felinos tomo asiento en donde antes estaba, con sus ojos brillando de emoción al encontrarse frente a frente con el rubio. Las velas parecieron crecer hasta estar como nuevas, dándole el toque de lo que parecía una cena romántica.

El de ojos avellana no sabía que decir o hacer, pues nunca había estado en ese tipo de situación. Siempre interpretaba un papel guiándose de lo que deseaba escuchar el humano dueño del sueño, o controlaba de lejos a un "maniquí" que creaba. Sin embargo, nunca la persona en cuestión lo había buscado a él, teniendo tal control en los sueños que creo el escenario perfecto e ideal para esto.

\- M-Mucho gusto, me presento, soy Joshua Hong, o puedes llamarme Jisoo – Hizo una torpe reverencia desde su asiento, donde casi se golpea la cara contra la mesa. El dios menor reprimió una risa, feliz de al fin saber el nombre del joven que había captado su atención - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Cuestiono con interés el castaño al sentarse correctamente, sus ojos brillando de interés.

Rebusco por encima nombres que conocía el joven, esperando que cualquier cosa sirviera y sin necesidad de verse más envuelto de lo debido con un humano - Vernon - Respondió con total calma, sabiendo que podría engañar a cualquiera con su nivel de actuación. Bueno, eso pensaba.

El castaño frunció el ceño y soltó una leve risita - Buen intento, pero me parece mucha coincidencia y no tienes cara de... "Vernon" - Explico de forma algo ambigua pero segura. Se acomodó de nuevo bien en su silla para mirar fijamente al rubio, dejándole claro que reconocería si mentía tan descaradamente - De nuevo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - El dios reprimió un suspiro de fastidio y sorpresa. Claramente Joshua era interesante, así que, quizás sería divertido hablar un poco con él.

Entreabrió los labios, pensando en un nombre. El que había recibido por sus padres era uno que no usaba hace mucho, además de que sonaba extraño luego de haber pasado custodiando el sueño de los habitantes de Corea gran parte de su existencia. Frunció el ceño al rebuscar entre todos los nombres bonitos y de origen coreano que había escuchado en su vida, y que ademas "tuviera cara de...". Sonrió al dar con uno – Jeonghan – Logro decir al fin.

El extranjero abrió sus ojos con emoción, pero estos se volvieron media lunas al sonreír alegre de satisfacer su curiosidad. Este tosió un poco para recomponerse y estar en una actitud más seria. Apoyo sus antebrazos en la mesa y fijo sus ojos en el rubio, poniéndolo nervioso.

\- Bueno, Jeonghan, yo no te conozco y si te hubiera visto alguna vez, estoy seguro de que te recordaría por como luces – El dios trago saliva ansioso, extrañado por la actitud del menor – El tema es que siempre apareces en mis sueños, brillando ante mis ojos, pero en cuanto despierto te olvido hasta que vuelvo a soñar – Explico con calma el menor.

El de ojos avellana sonrió con tristeza ante eso, pues en un inicio cuando empezó su trabajo no sabía de ese detalle y se encariño innecesariamente con ciertos humanos, a quienes hasta visito en persona, pero el dolor de no ser reconocido le enseño a mantener distancia. El castaño frunció el ceño mientras escudriñaba aún más al ser tan perfecto sentado frente a él.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Jeonghan apretó la mandíbula, ¿Sería peligroso este humano si supiera la verdad? Sus dudas desaparecieron en cuanto este siguió - ¿Eres un ángel? – 

Pestañeo rápido ante la pregunta. Un ángel, ¿Él? Quería reírse por lo absurdo que era, pero notaba la seriedad e ilusión en los ojos de Joshua.

\- ¿O quizás un incubo con apariencia inocente? – Cuestiono de nuevo, demasiado concentrado en buscar alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Eres divertido – Se apoyó en la palma de su mano, mirando con ternura al universitario quien al fin dejo su modo pensativo para volver a fijarse en el rubio. Boqueo avergonzado, no sabiendo que decir, pero pareció encontrar las palabras en el rostro de Jeonghan

\- Eres demasiado hermoso como para ser un humano – Explico, tomando sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa.

El dios no sabía lo grandes y confortantes que eran las manos de Joshua hasta que las tuvo sobre las suyas. Era consciente de su atractivo, pero nadie se lo había destacado desde hace tiempo y menos siendo tan directo y sincero.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un ruido, o más bien una voz, resonó como un eco en el sueño.

"Jisoo-hyung"

El nombrado pestañeo confuso mirando a su alrededor hasta que el sueño se interrumpió porque lograron despertarlo, quien sea que fuera.

El ahora dios nombrado Jeonghan, despertó alterado, llevándose una mano a su corazón. 

Ese humano era muy raro.


	6. Nightmare

  
Jeonghan estaba aburrido, a veces tenía que esperar mucho para que Joshua se volviera a dormir.

Ese humano no respetaba del todo las horas de sueño, quizás era de esos niños malos que se iba de fiesta hasta la madrugada y bebía, quedando más inconsciente que dormido.

Descarto esa idea, pues lucia muy bueno como para eso.

Recordó entonces que era un universitario así que quizás trasnochaba estudiando para exámenes o haciendo trabajos. Eso calzaba más con la imagen del niño de ojos adorables.

Lo bueno es que en cuanto este se dormía, veía a un Jisoo de inmediato buscándolo con la mirada, asustado. En cuanto Jeonghan ya estaba satisfecho de verlo dar vueltas y vueltas, se aparecía frente a él con tranquilidad, recibiendo una sonrisa de alivio.

"Me da miedo que algún día desaparezcas porque no sé cómo recuperarte" Le decía siempre, derritiendo un poco el corazón del dios.

Jeonghan era curioso y algo travieso, así que luego de pensarlo un poco, no veía necesario alejarse de ese humano, así que decidió acercársele. Sería una buena entretención mientras tanto, pues igual su trabajo era algo rutinario.

Eso debía ser, solo una distracción de su trabajo.

Sin embargo empezaron a conversar, a conocerse, donde Joshua quien era americano le contaba cosas sobre la sociedad en la actualidad, poniéndolo al día y saciando todas sus preguntas. Jeonghan solía saber una pincelada de las cosas a través de los sueños, pero con paciencia el humano le explico y conto de todo lo que quisiera saber.

Se sorprendió de que luego de una época en la que era tan rechazado y repugnante la idea del amor entre personas del mismo sexo, el mundo empezara a aceptarlo de nuevo comprendiendo que el amor no se limitaba al cuerpo del otro, si no a su corazón. Jeonghan siempre fue mente abierta por cómo eran en la antigua Grecia, por lo que estaba decepcionado con los humanos cuando cayeron en ese odio sin fundamentos. Estaba aliviado de que Joshua le diera esas buenas noticias y que de hecho pensara igual que él.

Era fascinante el poder sentarse a abrir tu corazón con otra persona, poder hablar hasta el cansancio y ser escuchado con atención, para después hacer lo mismo con la otra persona. Los dos estaban sinceramente interesados en el otro. El dios hace mucho no podía conversar tan tranquilamente con otro ser.

A veces se reunía con algunos de sus tantos hermanos, pero todo era caótico y movido, donde acababan más bebiendo que conversando de temas interesantes.

Claro, no todo eran cosas serias, pues aprovechando la ignorancia del otro sobre sus culturas y costumbres, de vez en cuando mentían para tan solo acabar riendo en la cara del otro por lo ingenuo que era.

Eran horribles las horas de espera hasta que Joshua se quedara dormido, pero cuando lo hacía cada segundo valía la pena, pues se sentía tan vivo a su lado.

Luego de una noche en la que paso más tiempo concentrado en los ojos oscuros de Joshua, se dio cuenta de cuan vacío se sentía cuando este tenía que despertar. Cuanto deseaba saber cómo sería ser amado por ese humano que le dedicaba miradas tan dulces y tímidas.

Se suponía que solo dejaría el profesionalismo de lado para entretenerse, no para caer ante los encantos de ese niño, pero eso era imposible, pues era simplemente tan hermoso, alguien que podría ser lo que el dios se rindió de encontrar hace mucho tiempo. Un amigo y un amante.

Sabía que Joshua se sentía igual, porque lo pillaba con sus ojos brillando en su dirección, pero al verse descubierto fingía que nada había pasado pero sus orejas en un tono más rosado lo delataban. Generalmente las personas al conocerlo más se alejaban o se daban cuenta de que sería solo un muy buen amigo, pero en el caso de este humano caía cada vez más enamorado.

En esta ocasión al parecer Joshua había ido a la playa, pues ese fue el escenario que su cerebro quiso materializar.

Se acercó al americano, quien se encontraba de pie en medio de la arena, perdido mirando un horizonte difuso donde el océano y el cielo parecían ser uno.

\- ¿Ya no tienes miedo de que desaparezca? – Pregunto con diversión cuando llego a su lado. El menor se movió para estar frente a él para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en el dorso de esta. Para Jeonghan, ese humano era tan estupidamente adorable.

\- Si, pero alcancé a escucharte suspirar así que me hice el interesante – Se encogió de hombros para luego sentarse en la arena. Jeonghan lo imito y tomo asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Interesante, tú? Que absurdo puedes ser a veces – Se burló apretándole un poco las mejillas. Este se apartó frunciendo sus labios.

\- Nose ni porque te hablo, anciano – Le mostró la lengua de forma infantil, girando al final la cabeza hacia el frente intentando parecer serio. Jeonghan enseño sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa por su reacción. Ese humano era muy adorable.

\- No me digas eso, si yo te quiero mucho, Shua – Murmuro en un tono infantil acercándose más al menor. Joshua se cruzó de brazos y giro más la cara para no ver al rubio – No podría vivir sabiendo que me odias – Se quejó con un adorable puchero, moviendo al americano por sus hombros de forma insistente y molestosa.

\- Me cuesta creer que has vivido tantos siglos cuando te comportas así – Bufo con diversión el castaño, rindiéndose a mirar finalmente al dios. No supo en que momento le había revelado tantas cosas a Jisoo, pero ocurrió y no se sentía culpable – No te odiare si haces algo por mí – Esa pilla sonrisa provoco que Jeonghan entrecerrara los ojos.

\- Depende – Murmuro, deslizando lentamente las manos desde los hombros del menor hasta sus manos.

\- Confía en mí, sabes que soy un niño bueno – Jisoo acaricio las manos que acabaron entre las suyas, dándole así un empujón a Jeonghan para arriesgarse.

\- Sí, claro – Dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Qué quieres? Piénsalo sabiamente, dudo que otro ser como yo te ofrezca un favor– Acerco la mano derecha del americano a su altura, acariciando así sus nudillos con sus labios.

\- Déjame besarte – Jeonghan abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues si bien sabía que Joshua estaba interesado en él en ese sentido, no pensó que aprovecharía el favor que acepto concederle para eso. Otros humanos habrían sido más prácticos y egoístas – S-Solo si quieres – Joshua se avergonzó así que desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.

En vez de responder con palabras, soltó sus manos para sujetarle el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos, sonriéndole de medio lado. Ya estaba satisfecho de su propia respuesta al solo ver los ojos de Jisoo brillar al saber que podía hacerlo.

Jeonghan no entendía porque su corazón empezó a martillar en su pecho al sentir las manos de Joshua tomarlo con suavidad de las mejillas, dejándolo quieto mientras acercaba su rostro con nervios, pero anhelo.

Sus labios se encontraron en una suave caricia, algo casto y puro que le lleno el estómago de mariposas al dios. Suspiro de frustración cuando Joshua se separó a los segundos, sonriendo ligeramente mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Jeonghan se preguntó qué cara tenia para que Joshua se mostrara preocupado.

\- ¿H-Hice algo mal? ¿Beso mal? – El americano empalideció por sus propias palabras. El dios negó, fulminando con la mirada al menor.

\- ¿A eso le llamas beso? Y yo que pensé que los jóvenes de ahora son unos atrevidos – Negó divertido para luego agarrar de la nuca a un confundido Joshua, atrayéndolo a un verdadero beso. Mordió su labio inferior para hacerlo separar sus labios e invadir su boca, saboreando y poseyendo a ese humano.

Joshua se demoró en corresponder al ser tomado por sorpresa, pero en cuanto lo hizo fue con fiereza e intensidad, obligando a Jeonghan a recostarse en la arena. Sus bocas luchaban por el dominio, al punto de chupar y morder cuanto podían, ahogando los gemidos y jadeos que provocaban en el otro.

Un sonido similar a un trueno hizo que el mayor se asustara y se separara, pero se perdió de nuevo en los profundos ojos brillantes del humano. Sonrió de medio lado con picardía.

\- ¿Te quedo claro lo que es un beso, Shua? – Este entrecerró los ojos, pensativo para finalmente negar con la cabeza.

\- Creo que necesito que me lo expliques de nuevo – Murmuro sobre los labios de Jeonghan, los cuales lo atraparon con brusquedad iniciando otro intenso beso.

El dios quería seguir besándolo, pero algo se lo impidió. Empezó a hundirse en la arena, la cual parecía deslizarle hacia el océano. Se aferró con fuerza a Joshua, confuso y asustado. Este también empezó a hundirse en la arena, pero esta parecía querer solo restringir sus movimientos.

\- ¡¿Hannie?! – Desesperado trato de abrazar al rubio, pero la arena se interponía entre ellos, separándolos más por cada segundo que pasaba.

\- J-Joshuji – Su voz tembló, estaba aterrado, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No estaba haciendo nada en el sueño del humano y este claramente no deseaba aquello, así que, ¿Por qué?

La arena lo arrastro lo suficiente para ya sentir el agua congelar sus pies, tirando así más fuerte de él. Enterró los dedos en la arena, tratando de resistirse y volver junto a Jisoo, quien ya tenía hundida gran parte del cuerpo en la arena, pero eso no parecía asustarlo, pues tan solo tenía sus ojos fijos en Jeonghan, reflejando el terror de perderlo. Notaba sus manos escavar en la arena para salir e ir a por él, pero no sería posible.

El dios sabía que seguía siendo solo un sueño, así que cuando ya empezó a hundirse en el agua no se asustó. Solo estaba triste por haber ilusionado al corazón de Joshua con algo que no tenía futuro. Rogaba para que despertara pronto de aquello y olvidara todo.

Porque no sabía que intenciones tenían sus hermanos al intervenir de esa manera.

¿Lo castigarían por enamorarse de un humano?


	7. 1

  
Hong Jisoo, es un alumno de artes que se trasladó en medio de su universidad desde Estados Unidos a Corea por querer vivir nuevas experiencias y demostrarle a su familia que podía cuidarse solo, bien lejos de ellos. Tambien le servia para ampliar sus conocimientos. La única ayuda que recibió fue de un amigo que había hecho cuando pequeño en Estados Unidos y que hace años se devolvió a Corea.

Tenía habilidad en la música y la fotografía, además de una base en el área del dibujo debido a la época en la que soñaba con dibujar los comics e historietas que tanto le encantaban.

Un joven de veintidós años desde la perspectiva coreana , bastante tranquilo comparado a otros de su edad, a lo que muchos describían como alguien amable y simpático, llegando a ser algo bromista al entrar en confianza.

Ese día, Joshua se encontraba aburrido esperando a que su amigo saliera de clases porque se iban a reunir con los otros en la playa. Durante los últimos meses había evitado ir al mar, había algo que le causaba escalofríos al ver a cualquier persona empezar a meterse al agua.

Sin embargo, sus amigos lo convencieron de ir a relajarse esa tarde, de que es un paisaje muy bello de fotografiar y si eso no lo convencía, entonces beberían sin límites al no estar el americano con ellos. Lo último le hizo decidirse, pues no podía dejarlos emborracharse en la playa, ya que era peligroso.

Por esto, ahora estaba ansioso, tratando de distraerse dibujando. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no supo cuando su amigo apareció y se puso tras el echando un vistazo a todas las líneas que había trazado.

\- ¿De nuevo dibujándolo? – Pego un salto y se llevó una mano al pecho por el susto que le pego su amigo. Se volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada mientras cerraba su cuaderno de un golpe.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de aparecerte de la nada, Minghao? – Se quejó frunciendo sus labios, guardando todo en su mochila para irse. El chino se rió y empezó a seguirlo.

\- No aparezco de la nada, tu eres el que me ignora por un dibujo – Se defendió tranquilo.

Joshua suspiro cansado. Llevaba un buen tiempo en que solía dibujar a alguien, un hombre de cabello claro y rizado hasta las orejas. Le frustraba saber que tenía rasgos muy perfectos pero que no lograba plasmar bien en el papel. Sus amigos tratando de buscar una explicación, determinaron que era su tipo de hombre perfecto, lo cual no pudo negar, pero sentía que era algo más que esa bella apariencia.

Antes de lo que quisiera, llegaron a la costa, en donde trato de frenar y retroceder, pero su amigo chino le paso un brazo por los hombros y arrastro un poco a la fuerza hasta llegar a un animado grupo de jóvenes que estaban ya acomodados en medio de la arena sobre toallas.

\- ¡Josh! Por un momento me preocupe pensando que no vendrías – Exclamo un joven de pequeños ojos rasgados y cabello rojo brillante.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Él nos prometió que vendría, así que era imposible que decidiera no venir – El tono de Minghao era amistoso y cariñoso, pero Joshua que estaba aún al lado suyo, noto el tono amenazante dirigido hacia él.

Suspiro y se acercó a sus amigos, tratando de ignorar la leve sensación de pánico que sentía al hundir sus pies en la arena. Le frustraba no entender de donde salía ese miedo, pues no recordaba ningún momento en que pasara algo malo, además de que hace un par de años no tenía ningún problema con pasar todo el día en la playa.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza, Shua? – Un animado Vernon palmeo la hielera en la que se estaba apoyando, pero el castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Jugo de manzana? – Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa Seokmin, a lo que negó de nuevo.

\- Agh, ni se para que te preguntamos. Dale su agua, Vernonie – Pidió algo exasperado el rubio de suaves mejillas, haciendo reír al resto.

Joshua se aliviaba de que a pesar de que sus amigos intentaban de que se les uniera a beber, igual aceptaban que no bebiera y siempre le tuvieran preparada una gran botella de agua.

Tomo asiento junto a Hoshi sin pensarlo mucho, bebiendo un poco de su agua. Trataba de jugar con la arena para acostumbrarse y dejar de sentirse incomodo con ella.

\- ¿No lograste convencer a Wonwoo de que viniera? – Cuestiono algo triste el de rasgos medio occidentales.

\- No, casi lo logro, pero se dio cuenta que en un videojuego había un evento que dura solo días y pronto tendrá otro trabajo que le tomará mucho tiempo – Explico, estirando el brazo a una bolsa de frituras para sacar algunas.

\- Si no está actuando, está jugando. Siento que perdemos a nuestro amigo, menos mal tú vives con él y lo ves todos los días – Suspiro algo apenado el de cabello rojo. Joshua analizo su expresión un rato.

\- Quizás no lo dice, pero sabes que Wonu los quiere mucho. Podriamos hacer una junta en nuestro departamento alguno de estos dias, como una pijamada – Propuso, feliz al ver las reacciones emocionadas de sus amigos.

\- ¡Que buena idea! Ahí le preguntare si tiene algo con ese tal Mingyu con el que ha trabajado últimamente – Seungkwan se froto las manos como si ya estuviera pensando en todo.

Sonrió contento al ver como se animó el ambiente y empezaron a hablar de cualquier estupidez, como siempre pasaba con sus amigos. En un momento, Minghao se sentó al lado suyo para hablar con Hoshi, pero llego a ser bastante incomodo, pues a pesar de que trataban de incluirlo en la conversación, se sentía como... ¿La tercera rueda? ¿El soporta velas? ¿Mal tercio?

Penso en ir junto a Seokmin, pero este junto a Seungkwan y Vernon estaban entre gritando y cantando, siendo demasiado ruidosos para su gusto. Se volvían muy hiperactivos cuando bebían.

Buscando algo con lo que distraerse, noto que ya estaba atardeciendo.

\- Ire a tomar fotos al paisaje, ya vuelvo – Como pudo se escurrio de entre Hoshi y Minghao, que habían acabado casi pegados al americano para estar más cerca entre ellos.

\- ¿Estas bien yendo solo? – La pregunta del chino le detuvo. Este no sabia de su extraño miedo a la playa, así que supuso que era porque pensaba que huiría. Se agacho para estar a la altura de su oreja.

\- Si, aprovecha que te dejo a solas con Hosh – Susurro en un volumen solo audible para el de cabello negro, quien avergonzado asintió. Con una burlona sonrisa empezó a caminar por la playa.

Era extraña esa sensación, pues amaba estar en ese tipo de lugares tranquilos y hermosos, pero le daba pánico cuando se hundía demasiado en la arena, así que caminaba rápido más cerca de la orilla, donde la arena estaba más compacta por el agua.

Con su cámara más profesional empezó a tomar fotos del paisaje, maravillado por el ambiente y los sonidos de las olas rompiendo en la orilla

Revisando unas fotos, noto algo raro en una reciente. Había algo raro en la zona de rocas que estaba caminando un poco más hacia allá. Extrañado, camino hasta esa zona, notando ya donde estaba ese bulto extraño.

Ahogo un grito cuando noto que el bulto extraño era una persona siendo levemente arrastrada por el agua que le llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

Guardo rápidamente la cámara mientras corría hacia la persona, tropezándose por lo inestable que era la arena, pero eso no lo frenaría de llegar hasta ahí.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Puedes hablar?! – Grito con pánico al llegar a su lado, dándose cuenta de que era alguien como de su edad de cabello rubio, que se encontraba en mal estado como si se hubiera revolcado en la arena estando todo mojado. Se arrodillo a su lado, poniendo su oreja en el pecho del joven.

Escucho unos latidos débiles, por lo que ahora probo poniendo unos dedos frente a su nariz y boca, notando que no respiraba bien. "Vamos Joshua, cálmate y ayuda al pobre hombre. Recuerda lo que te enseño Vernon un día" se decía mentalmente, arremangándose su suéter.

Puso los brazos del hombre a sus costados, abrió con cuidado su boca y empezó a presionar su pecho con sus manos en varias ocasiones, para luego inclinarse para dar respiración boca a boca dos veces. Acerco su oído a la boca del hombre y grito de frustración.

Volvio a repetir el proceso de presionar su pecho unas treinta veces, para dar de nuevo respiración boca a boca con toda la calma que podía. La dio una vez y cuando aspiro aire para dársela por segunda vez, este le escupió en toda la cara el agua que tenía en sus pulmones.

Con cierto asco se limpió el agua con su antebrazo, ayudando algo a ciegas al joven que tosia con fuerza para despejar su garganta del agua salada.

\- Al menos ya sé que estas vivo – Suspiro más calmado al poder ver bien al pobre rubio que respiraba agitadamente de lado, escupiendo de vez en cuando. Cuando noto que ya no había peligro con su sistema respiratorio, le sujeto por las axilas para levantarlo, a lo que el tipo se engancho de su cuello para sostenerse por lo débil que estaban sus piernas – Sujétate, no te ves bien –

Con esfuerzo, le sujeto por los muslos para levantarlo, notando como sus piernas intentaban sin mucha fuerza rodearlo por la cadera. Claramente fue traído por el agua, así que la fatiga, hambre y sed le drenaban la poca energía de su cuerpo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el joven se esforzaba en respirar y le acababa de dar primeros auxilios, le habría incomodado que un desconocido se agarrara a su cuerpo como un koala.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo de vuelta a donde estaban sus amigos, abrazando con fuerza el rubio contra su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda con nervios en un intento de entregarle calor, ya que estaba con la temperatura corporal muy baja.

\- ¿Josh? – Hoshi a pesar de tener ojos pequeños, fue el primero en verlo.

\- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! – Grito asustado, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ser más difícil avanzar en la arena seca.

Todos sus amigos se alarmaron y el pelirrojo tomo su móvil para marcar, mientras los otros iban a ayudar al americano.

\- ¿Qué mierda amigo? ¿Qué le paso? – Vernon se acercó a Joshua para ayudarle a dejar al extraño en una toalla, pero el americano no quería, le daba terror separarse del moribundo. Finalmente, se lo quitaron algo a la fuerza – Trae tu bendita agua y tu, amor, las otras toallas – Ordeno serio Hansol, recostando al joven para empezar a quitar la camisa blanca que tenía, los pantalones negros mojados y zapatos del mismo color.

\- L-La ambulancia ya viene, lo mejor será esperarlos cerca de la calle - Dijo Hoshi con nervios tras guardar su móvil. 

El medio americano asintió, quitándole las toallas a Seungkwan para secar y envolver el cuerpo del joven mientras Joshua se acercaba con su botella para darle de beber con cuidado. La sal del océano debería provocar que este muy deshidratado, así que trataba de que tragara cada gota.

\- Seokmin, deja de temblar ahí y cárgalo para ir hasta la calle. Tu acompáñalo, Hao, nosotros ordenamos todo aquí y los seguimos en un momento – En situaciones así, Joshua agradecía que su amigo estudiara enfermería, porque al menos podía mantener la calma en ese tipo de momentos y dirigir a otros.

Cada uno hizo lo que pidió, así que a los minutos ya todos estaban juntos cuando llego la ambulancia con su inconfundible sonido.

Joshua se sentía muy ansioso y con los nervios a mil, así que cuando preguntaron quien le acompañaría en la ambulancia para responder dudas y estar junto al paciente, este no lo pensó dos veces – Yo voy, yo lo encontré – Dijo con decisión, cargando con la ropa mojada del joven entre sus manos.

Ya en la ambulancia, gracias a ciertos primeros auxilios que hicieron los paramédicos, el joven rubio pareció estar más consciente y tranquilo. Como Joshua no conocía la identidad de este, lo primero que los paramédicos preguntaron fue por su nombre.

\- J-Jeonghan... -


	8. 2

Definitivamente no esperaba acabar una salida tranquila con sus amigos en un hospital, preocupado por un desconocido. Los médicos le felicitaron por haber cuidado bien del joven, quien luego de decir en un hilo de voz su nombre, volvió a perder la consciencia.

Estaba en la sala de espera, tenso como nunca y con la vista fija en la puerta donde se encontraba el tal Jeonghan.

\- Shua, ¿Qué tal esta? – Aparecieron sus amigos muy preocupados por un pasillo, rodeando al americano.

\- Nose, aun no salen los doctores, pero perdió la consciencia de nuevo – Conto desanimado.

\- Hey, puede que hayas salvado una vida, asi que anímate – Le dijo Vernon con optimismo, dándole amistosas palmadas en el hombro.

\- A mi casi me da un ataque cuando apareciste cargando a una persona – Dramatizo Seungkwan, también turnándose en mirar a su amigo y la puerta a la que este miraba.

Todos se sumieron en un largo y pesado silencio, tratando de procesar lo que paso en la playa y que acabaran en un hospital.

Cuando una doctora salió de esa habitación, se sintió incomoda por todos los ojos que se clavaron en ella – ¿Todos ustedes vienen con este joven? – Cuestiono con seriedad.

\- Nosotros fuimos quienes lo encontramos en la playa y llamamos a la ambulancia – Explico Minghao con calma – Pero no lo conocemos – Añadió al final. La medico asintió y suspiro desanimada.

\- ¿Conocen a un tal "Joshua"? – Pregunto por si acaso la mujer de unos treinta. Todos se quedaron quietos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por? – Cuestiono con extrañeza Vernon, mirando de reojo al americano que parecía haberse quedado congelado.

\- El paciente despertó en cuanto lo dejamos en la camilla, pero nos centramos en hidratarlo, ver si tenia heridas y limpiarlo de toda esa agua marina y arena. El tema es, que en todo momento solo decía ese nombre – Explico en un tono neutro la mujer.

\- Y-Yo me llamo Joshua – Hablo al fin el castaño, quien se veía igual de confuso que todos – Pero no lo conozco, así que no entiendo porque... - La rubia al fin pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

\- Puede ser que haya escuchado tu nombre estando en un estado de seminconsciencia, pero, aun así, ¿Podrías probar a hablarle? Quizás se sienta más cómodo contigo que con un médico, pues a nosotros no nos ha dicho nada aparte de tu nombre – Asintió dudoso.

\- Si quieres te esperamos – Jisoo trato de respirar un par de veces para calmarse, para luego revolverle el cabello a Hansol con cariño.

\- No se preocupen, vuelvan a casa, a diferencia de ustedes, yo ya tengo todos mis trabajos y tareas listas. Les informare de cualquier cosa – Les dio una relajada sonrisa a cada uno, quienes se despidieron para ya irse algo indecisos de dejar a su amigo solo con un desconocido.

\- Menos mal estabas ahí con tus amigos y lo encontraron – La mujer le hizo una seña para que la acompañara a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Jeonghan – Soy la doctora Ailee y seré la encargada de este niño, así que cualquier duda o información que consigas de él, contáctame. Un practicante vendrá en un rato a revisar que todo este correcto porque tengo cosas que hacer – Indico amablemente, abriendo ya la puerta para dejarle pasar.

\- Muchas gracias, doctora – Termino la conversación entrando y escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Nervioso, vio al joven de la camilla. Se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente. Ahora que estaba limpio y recuperando el color de su piel, se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era, luciendo como un ángel en medio de lo blanco del hospital. Casi pensó que estaba dormido, pero cuando dio un paso en su dirección, este abrió sus ojos con lentitud, dejando ver sus adorables ojos color avellana.

Lo vio abrir sus labios, los cuales, si bien estaban en un tono más saludable, se notaban secos, y más cuando tosió escandalosamente.

\- No te sobre esfuerces, ten, toma un poco – Se acercó rápidamente a la mesa que tenía una botella de agua y un vaso, el cual luego de llenarlo hasta la mitad, se lo ofreció al rubio. Al ver que también se le dificultaba sentarse, apoyo su mano un poco más debajo de su nuca para ayudarle – Eso, con calma – Murmuro con suavidad al verlo beber

\- Joshua – Susurro el de pálida piel en un tono ronco, llamando la atención del nombrado. Se notaba cierto miedo en su cansada expresión, asi que como consuelo, empezó a acariciar su cabello con cierta ternura.

\- Shh, ya estás bien, así que descansa. Estaré a tu lado – No supo porque dijo eso, pero tampoco es que se arrepintiera, pues noto como la expresión del tal Jeonghan se suavizaba al punto de cerrar sus parpados, relajado principalmente por su caricia.

\- Gracias, Joshuji – Frunció el ceño por lo familiar que se sintió ese sobrenombre que por más que pensara, no recordaba que alguna vez alguien le llamara de esa forma. No pudo hacer ninguna pregunta porque el joven se quedo dormido de inmediato.

Suspiro cansado, dejando el vaso de vuelta al mesón e ir a un sillón individual que habia en la habitación. Se sentia muy confuso con si mismo, por sentirse tan preocupado por ese joven que estaba ahora tranquilo durmiendo en la cama de hospital. Tomo su móvil para avisarle a Wonwoo que esa noche no volvería a casa.

Justo cuando guardaba su móvil, alguien toco suave la puerta para luego abrirla, entrando un joven de baja estatura con bata de doctor. Este abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo Joshua le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio para luego apuntar a Jeonghan, quien dormía plácidamente. El de cabello negro asintió y se acerco en silencio a revisar ciertas cosas como el suero, el tono de piel que tenia el rubio y revisar su respiración.

Terminado esto, le indico con la mano a Joshua para que le siguiera al pasillo.

\- Me presento, soy Lee Jihoon y necesito hacerle algunas preguntas – Saco unos papeles y miro fijamente al americano – Primero, tu nombre –

\- Hong Jisoo – El de baja estatura escribió en el papel y luego le pidió el número de celular en caso de emergencia. También, le pregunto sobre Jeonghan por si sabía algo sobre él, donde no pudo esconder su rostro de decepción al no enterarse de nada, así que continuo con la explicación de cómo y dónde lo encontró, en qué estado y que hicieron a continuación hasta que llego la ambulancia.

\- Entiendo... esperemos que cuando este despierto pueda responder todas nuestras dudas, pues solo sabemos que se llama "Jeonghan", pero hasta el momento nadie ha reportado la desaparición de alguien con ese nombre o ha habido algún accidente en alta mar – Murmuro con cierto fastidio el joven futuro médico.

\- Disculpe, ¿Hay algún problema con que me quede durmiendo en su habitación, en el sofá? – Pregunto algo avergonzado. El practicante le analizo varios segundos sin mostrar expresión alguna, terminando en una ceja levantada.

\- ¿No lo conoces, pero te quieres quedar a cuidarlo? – Cuestiono con total curiosidad. Joshua asintió algo tímido.

\- Como te dije, fui quien lo encontró en la orilla de la playa y aprovechando que tengo tiempo de sobra, quiero asegurarme de que se recupere del todo – La expresión de Jihoon no cambiaba, aun interrogándolo con esos pequeños ojos – También quiero saber porque mi nombre es lo único que ha dicho estando consciente – Termino por decir con la esperanza de que dejara de mirarle tan fijamente.

\- Su caso no es serio ni está en peligro, por lo que no hay problema con que te quedes en su habitación. Tan solo procura no alterarlo o llenarlo de preguntas cuando despierte. Hay mantas en el armario pequeño, por si quieres usar una – Le dio una sonrisa que le puso nervioso – Si haces algo, debes saber que tengo toda tu información, así que confió en que no harás estupideces – Agito levemente los papeles que relleno hace un momento, provocándole un escalofrió al mayor.

Se despidió con un vago movimiento de su mano para finalmente irse por el largo pasillo del hospital, donde al verlo desaparecer, Joshua volvió a la habitación.

No sabía muy bien que hacer en un hospital, así que fue a por una manta y se acomodó en el sofá, cubriéndose los hombros mientras sacaba su cuaderno de dibujo para hacer algo de tiempo. Cuando lo abrió, ahogo un sonido de sorpresa. Pestañeo repetidas veces y empezó a revisar todos los bocetos en este, fijándose en algunos en específico que dibujaba sin darse cuenta. Incrédulo, observo ahora al hombre que dormía tranquilo. Mierda. ¿Por qué ese joven se parecía tanto al que dibujaba? ¿O es que sus dibujos se parecían al hombre? Pero era la primera vez que lo veía.

Estaba ligeramente asustado por eso, por lo que volvió a guardar el cuaderno. Cruzo sus piernas y se restregó los ojos, centrándose en ese atractivo joven, cuestionándose porque este sabia su nombre y sobre los dibujos que hacía, ¿Algo los conectaba? Suspiro por lo absurdo de la idea.

Su móvil vibro al llegarle un mensaje.

_"¿Cómo que no llegaras? Habías prometido cuidar a Beanie mientras estaba afuera :("_ Se golpeó la frente con su palma por el mensaje de Wonwoo, sintiéndose mal al olvidar que tenía un gato que cuidar mientras su amigo iba al fin a visitar a su familia. Si bien se sentía responsable del desconocido, esa promesa iba primero.

Doblo la manta y la dejo sobre el sofá para ir en silencio hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Te vas? – Casi siente que se le detiene el corazón al escuchar al joven hablar, esta vez con una voz suave pero adormilada. Suspiro antes de caminar para estar de pie a un lado de la cama.

\- Jeonghan, ¿No? – Este asintió, dándole una mirada muy adorable con esos ojos color avellana – Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer y no puedo quedarme – Este frunció el ceño con tristeza.

\- ¿Volverás? – Joshua le sonrió y le peino un poco sus cabellos rubios.

\- Si, hasta entonces, cuídate y pórtate bien, Jeonghan – Este frunció sus labios de forma infantil, pero termino asintiendo.

El americano se fue más calmado al poder hablar con el joven y no irse sin avisarle.

Ya llegando a su departamento, se dio cuenta de que el desconocido dijo algo más que su nombre además de que tuvieron una conversación bastante casual y amistosa.

Bueno, cuando lo visitara mañana, podría quizás responder alguna de las tantas preguntas que se formuló entorno a Jeonghan.


	9. 3

El día siguiente estaba ocupado cuidando al gato de Wonwoo, el cual parecía estar hasta molesto por no estar solo, pues siempre le miraba como si quisiera matarlo. En el fondo sabia que igual Beanie le quería, así que jugaban juntos persiguiéndose.

Llamaron a su móvil y era del hospital, en donde al ser el único contacto que guardaron relacionado a Jeonghan, le pidieron que fuera para discutir ciertas cosas. Con calma pregunto a algunos de sus amigos por si podían cuidar a Beanie, en donde Seungcheol acepto, principalmente porque quería usar la buena computadora que tenía Wonwoo.

Llego y en recepción aviso de a quien venía a visitar, donde lo dejaron esperando hasta que viniera uno de los encargados de Jeonghan, porque tenían que conversar algo con él antes de que viera al paciente.

\- Joshua, me alegra que vinieras – Se acercó el practicante del día anterior, haciendo una leve reverencia – Te invito a algo de la cafetería para hablar, porque al menos yo necesito uno para mantenerme en pie – No le dio tiempo de responder porque ya estaba caminando a otro lado, así que al americano solo le quedaba seguirlo.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué paso para que me llamaran? – Pregunto rato después al ver más relajado al estudiante de medicina. Este pareció recordar su existencia, mirándolo con algo de sorpresa.

\- Ah, si. Sobre el paciente, aun no obtenemos nada de información – Informo desalentado el de cabello oscuro – Le hicimos varias preguntas, pero parece no recordar nada, tan solo su nombre "Yoon Jeonghan". Pero es rara su amnesia y no se ve asustado de ello. Otro tema más complicado es que contactamos a la policía para que nos informen de cualquier caso de persona desaparecida y con su nombre, pero no hay ninguna información de un tal Yoon Jeonghan que sea como de su edad y además este desaparecido – Bebió de su café al terminar de decir eso.

\- ¿Entonces que pasara con él? – Cuestiono preocupado.

\- Esperaremos hasta que alguien aparezca diciendo que es familiar suyo, pero hasta el momento, ¿Podrías tenerlo bajo tu cuidado? No es que debas costear los gastos de cuidarlo, si no es para saber que ante cualquier decisión que se deba tomar, emergencia de la que avisar y otras cosas, llamarte a ti – Joshua se quedó pensativo, dando un sorbo a su vaso.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa con los gastos? – 

\- Puede sonar feo esto, pero en el fondo el paciente queda debiéndonos dinero así que en algún momento tendrá que pagarlo – Se encogió de hombros Jihoon, a lo que Joshua frunció un poco las cejas.

\- No creo que sea tanto, así que después iré a pagarlo – El de baja estatura sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo lentamente.

\- Tenía la impresión de que eras alguien amable. Tuvo suerte el paciente Yoon de que tú lo encontraras. Ha habido casos en los que ni si quiera la familia quiere costear algo por más pequeño que sea – Le dio unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro al americano, quien se sintió algo orgulloso y avergonzado.

\- ¿Algo más que tenga que saber? – Quiso cambiar un poco el tema, pero Jihoon pareció ampliar su sonrisa con cierta burla.

\- Por alguna razón, sigue diciendo tu nombre, preguntando por ti. Le preguntamos si te conocía de algo o qué, pero solo dijo que le parecía un nombre bonito y sabía que quien lo salvo tiene ese nombre – Explico con una mirada extraña – Los que hacen de héroes suelen ser bastante populares – Concluyo sonriente, provocando un sonrojo en el castaño quien solo negó, descartando esa idea.

\- Quizás solo recurre al único nombre que recuerda – Intento quitarle importancia a ese detalle - ¿Su salud está bien? –

\- Si, ya está fuera de cualquier peligro provocado por casi ahogarse, pero lo mantendremos aquí un tiempo por el tema de su amnesia, donde aprovecharemos de hidratarlo y alimentarlo correctamente. Puede que se aburra aquí, pero será una buena forma de mantenerlo controlado por si le dan jaquecas o ataques al empezar a recordar y por si aparece alguien buscándolo – Joshua asintió pensativo.

\- ¿Puedo ir a verlo ahora? – Jihoon movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo repetidamente, insinuando algo que no existía.

\- Ahora deberían estarle dando el almuerzo, pero quizás verte le ayude, así que ve – Le guiño el ojo cuando empezó a irse, a lo que el americano suspiro cansado.

En el camino se acabó su café así que lo boto en una papelera antes de entrar a la habitación, donde una enfermera se veía enojada con los brazos cruzados a un lado de un Jeonghan que fruncía los labios de manera infantil.

\- ¡Joshua! – La expresión del rubio cambio a una de alegría al notarlo en la entrada de la habitación. La mujer joven se notaba agotada y molesta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto confuso, acercándose a la cama de hospital. La mujer resoplo molesta.

\- El señor Yoon no quiere comer su almuerzo – Explico con paciencia la enfermera.

\- ¡Eso no es comida! – Se defendió molesto el supuesto enfermo. El americano noto una vena resaltar en la frente de la dama.

\- Lo es, tiene los nutrientes y proteínas necesarias para una buena recuperación – Contrataco con molestia la mayor. Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada, así que tras un largo suspiro, el castaño decidió intervenir.

\- Jeonghan, debes alimentarte para poder salir pronto del hospital y dejar de comer lo que sirven aquí – Razono, acercándose con calma hasta donde la enfermera – Yo me encargare de que se coma todo, así que puede irse tranquila – La amable y cálida actitud de Joshua convenció a la mujer de irse, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por lo infantil que era ese paciente.

Ya solos, el rubio relajo sus hombros y miro con cierto asco la bandeja de comida que estaba sobre el mueble junto a su cama – Todo es muy insípido – Le explico al americano que tenía una ceja levantada en su dirección.

\- Come, pareces un niño – Le acerco la bandeja, pero este se hundió más contra la almohada para alejarse.

\- No, yo no voy a meterme esas cosas sin sabor a la boca – Bufo, fulminando con sus ojos avellana a Joshua. Este sonrió felinamente ante sus palabras.

\- ¿Entonces no hay problema si yo soy quien te da de comer? – Jeonghan se quedó con la boca abierta ante la idea. Como no dijo nada, acerco una silla para sentarse y apoyar la bandeja en su regazo.

Tomo algo de la sopa en una cuchara y se le acercó al rubio, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando este comió de forma voluntaria, arrugando su cara por el disgusto que le provocaba, pero aun asi, aceptaba la otra cucharada.

\- Si te comes todo, prometo que alguno de estos días te traeré lo que quieras de comida – Eso provoco un brillo de emoción en los ojos de Jeonghan, que termino sonriendo traviesamente.

\- ¿Entonces por cada almuerzo, me traerías algo delicioso de comer otro día? – Joshua asintió sin mucho interés, acercándole esta vez algo de arroz.

Al final Jeonghan resulto ser bastante obediente al obtener algo a cambio. Parecía un niño mimado al tener que alimentarlo, pero por más extraño que pareciera, no le fastidiaba tanto como la idea de tener que alimentar a Wonwoo.

Cuando llevo lo último de comida que quedaba en la bandeja a los labios del joven, se sintió realizado como persona, al menos por ese día.

\- Mira, al final te comiste todo, bien hecho – Lo felicito sonriente, dejando la bandeja a un lado para ponerse de pie y acercarse a limpiarle los labios con una servilleta.

\- Cuando empezaste a dármela, la comida sabía mucho mejor que antes – Sus ojos que estaban concentrados en limpiar los labios de Jeonghan, subieron lentamente hasta sus ojos, los cuales también le miraban con atención. No supo muy bien cómo responder a eso, así que solo asintió una vez y se alejó con vergüenza.

\- ¿Q-Qué vas a querer que te traiga? – El rubio dejo de observarlo con tanta atención para pensar seriamente en eso, dándole un respiro al americano.

\- Sorpréndeme – Le guiño el ojo. Joshua bufo con fastidio, ¿Cómo sabría lo que le gustaba a Jeonghan? Este pareció notar lo complicado que estaba el menor – Te aviso que no soy muy fan de lo dulce – Advirtió con una inocente sonrisa.

Más aliviado, asintió decidido. Ordeno un poco las cosas para luego volver a sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas? – El rubio se tensó, mirando inseguro al castaño – No le diré a nadie lo que me digas, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Solo quiero saber sobre ti ya que quedaste bajo mi cuidado – Al final este asintió aun dudoso.

\- Tratare de ser sincero, pero si hay algo que no pueda responder, mentiré, así que depende de ti creerme – Joshua frunció las cejas, no pensó que ese joven de cara de ángel fuera tan astuto.

\- Entiendo. Primero que todo, ¿Realmente "Yoon Jeonghan" es tu nombre? – Una leve risita se escapó de los labios del paciente.

\- Jeonghan sí, pero lo de Yoon me lo inventé mientras me tenían aquí porque no paraban de preguntar, y pensé que sonaba bien junto a mi nombre – Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada más aparte de eso? Sobre tu familia o que estabas haciendo antes de acabar ahogándote en el mar – Jeonghan negó con calma, frunciendo un poco el ceño – Los doctores me dijeron que dices mucho mi nombre, ¿Por qué? – Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Joshua sintiera algo alterarse en su interior.

\- Cuando desperté, tu voz y tus brazos me daban fuerzas para no rendirme, así que en cuanto supe tu nombre, decidí repetirlo para no olvidarme de quien me salvo la vida – Algo le hacía dudar de sus palabras, pero prefirió no decir nada.

\- Te aferraste a mi como un bebé cuando te tome en brazos – Dijo con cierta burla, logrando que el rubio se avergonzara un poco - ¿Sabes qué hacer cuando salgas del hospital? –

\- Yo... - Noto como se miraba las manos, en una actitud triste – Lo pensare mientras estoy aquí – Se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia, pero se notaba nervioso y preocupado.

\- Entiendo... una última pregunta – Notaba como el rubio estaba a la defensiva, incomodo ya con sus preguntas - ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Jeonghan abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mostrando a los segundos sus perfectos dientes en una adorable sonrisa.

\- El azul – Había algo en el tono de su voz que le hizo sentir que ya lo había dicho alguna vez, era como un deja vu - ¿Y el tuyo? – Joshua se sintió confuso al ver un destello de nostalgia en sus ojos.

\- Me gustan todos los colores, pero prefiero el blanco y negro – Jeonghan sonrió ligeramente, algo triste. 

De repente había un silencio incomodo en la habitación del hospital, donde ninguno sabia como continuar, pero por distintas razones. Joshua se distrajo al sentir su movil vibrar, el que le dio una razón para irse.

\- Fue bueno ver que estabas bien, Jeonghan, pero debo irme – Se puso de pie, poniéndose bien su mochila – Nos vemos, pórtate bien con quienes vengan a cuidarte – Agito su mano para ir a la puerta.

\- No lo olvides – Se detuvo al escuchar la voz temblorosa del rubio. Se giró para verlo, pero no noto rastros de tristeza en su expresión, así que supuso que escucho mal.

\- ¿Olvidarme de qué? – Jeonghan abrió y cerró la boca, indeciso, una vez para luego al fin decir algo.

\- De que tienes que traerme algo delicioso – No pudo evitar reír por eso.

\- No te preocupes, no olvidare consentirte, niño – Agito su mano para finalmente irse, revisando de nuevo el mensaje de Seungcheol que decía que había que exorcizar a Beanie.

En cuanto quedo solo en la habitación, la sonrisa de Jeonghan desapareció para dar paso a una triste expresión, bufando con molestia.

\- Pero aun así te olvidaste de mí, idiota.


	10. 4

  
Los días fueron pasando, en donde por el atractivo de Jeonghan, muchas enfermeras o hasta doctoras se ofrecieron a atenderlo cuando la encargada de esta pidió un cambio porque no lo soportaba más.

Por esa razón, cada día que pasaba, había una enfermera diferente cuidandolo y tratando de darle comida, pero este se volvía el niño más insoportable del mundo cuando le acercaban la bandeja. Nadie entendía como ese tranquilo y atractivo joven al que en un inicio llamaban "ángel", era tan caprichoso.

Solo lograban que comiera gracias a un joven que llegaba todos los días a visitarlo, Joshua, quien de alguna manera convencía al paciente de comer, sorprendiendo a las enfermeras, pues por más que revisaran si tiraron la comida a algún lado, no había nada que indicara que fuera eso.

En cuanto estas los dejaban solos, porque Jeonghan parecía no querer comer teniéndolas en la habitación, Joshua sacaba de su mochila una caja de almuerzo azul. La primera vez, el rubio se emocionó como nunca y estaba a punto de tirar la bandeja a la papelera, pero Joshua lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Cuestiono extrañado – Debes comerte tu almuerzo – Jeonghan frunció el ceño, confuso por sus palabras.

\- ¿Eso no es para mí? – Dijo como un niño mientras apuntaba a esa comida de aspecto delicioso, sintiéndose traicionado al ver a Joshua negar.

\- Este es mi almuerzo – Aclaro con burla, casi haciendo llorar al rubio.

\- P-Pero – Se quejó triste, turnando su mirada entre su comida y la del castaño, quien termino soltando una suave risa.

\- ¿Te parece bien compartirla? Yo te doy la mitad de lo mío y tú de lo tuyo – Sus ojos estaban como media lunas mientras sonreía divertido por su reacción. Jeonghan abrió sus ojos y boca unos segundos, procesando lo que acababa de decir.

\- Te tomaste en serio eso de sorprenderme, idiota – Se quejó infantilmente, haciendo reír al menor – Gracias por acompañarme en mi tortura, a pesar de que soy un desconocido para ti – Lo último lo murmuro más bajo y sin muchos ánimos, pero al ser los únicos en una habitación silenciosa, Joshua le escucho claramente.

\- No somos desconocidos – Replico Jisoo mientras acercaba algo de carne a los labios del rubio, quien aceptó gustoso y feliz – Quizás a quien vi en la playa era un desconocido, pero ahora a la persona que veo frente a mi es un... conocido con potencial de ser mi amigo – Probo algo de la bandeja que sostenía Jeonghan, arrugando sus cejas por el sabor. El rubio se sentía conmovido, sorprendido por la actitud tan amable de Joshua.

Luego de eso, todos los días Joshua llevaba comida que compartían, conversando en medio para conocerse un poco pues el americano tenia reales intenciones de hacerse amigo de Jeonghan, quien no quería eso, pero por el momento tendría que fingir que también solo quería ser su amigo.

Pasaron días y días, hasta que se cumplieron dos semanas, dos semanas en las que por más que la policía investigo y busco guiándose por sus huellas dactilares, no lograron descubrir de donde venía Yoon Jeonghan, quien era, si tenía familia, donde nació y que edad tenia realmente. No descubrieron nada sobre él. Era todo un misterio, tanto para la policía y los doctores, pues en el caso de ellos, por más que lo intentaron probando distintos métodos, no lograron que recordara algo más allá de su nombre.

Todos estaban confusos por este atractivo joven que parecía realmente haber aparecido de la nada.

Por lo que tuvieron que crearle un perfil nuevo, donde definieron como fecha de nacimiento el día en que lo encontraron y trajeron al hospital, el cuatro de octubre. Algunos agentes se mantendrían buscando algo sobre el pasado de Jeonghan, por lo que esperaban que ese expediente fuera temporal.

Cuando ese día al fin lo dieron de alta, el personal del hospital se encontraba algo aliviado, pues era más como un demonio con cara de ángel, pues además de que no se dejaba alimentar por las enfermeras, parecía aburrirse rápido por lo que hacía muchas bromas y travesuras al personal. El único que pareció ponerse triste por su partida, fue Lee Jihoon, el estudiante de medicina, porque gracias a las travesuras de Jeonghan, se reía como nunca en el hospital.

Este joven de baja estatura fue el que le hizo la última revisión, le ayudo a rellenar unos papeles y lo guió hasta fuera del hospital.

\- Ahora el hospital volverá a ser aburrido sin ti – Suspiro algo triste el menor – Seria desearte mal si espero que regreses, así que cuida tu salud y procura no volver en una ambulancia.

Jeonghan miro algo desalentado hacia la calle, para luego centrarse en el pelinegro - ¿Me darías un abrazo de despedida? – Levanto sus brazos hacia el futuro médico, quien le fulmino con sus pequeños ojos.

\- El primero y el ultimo – Bufo, acercándose a abrazar con fuerza al mayor, quien correspondió feliz. El menor le dio unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda para finalmente separarse - Ya que ya llegaron a buscarte, volveré a lo mío, nos vemos, Hannie – Se fue antes de que Jeonghan dijera algo.

Confuso lo vio partir, se sintió solo y agobiado, pues al final no pensó en nada esos días sobre qué hacer y cuando. Por ello, le tomo desprevenido cuando escucho una suave voz llamarlo.

\- ¿Shua? – Miro con los ojos abiertos al americano, quien se paro a unos metros de distancia.

\- Llegue algo tarde, lo lamento – Se disculpó, acercándose para pasar un abrigo por sus hombros – Hace frió, así que vamos pronto a casa – Había tratado de ignorar como el viento helado entraba fácilmente bajo la ropa que traía, pero se sintió tan cálido cuando este lo abrigo con esa prenda que olía a él.

\- ¿Casa? – Joshua al fin pareció darse cuenta de la confusión de Jeonghan.

\- Avise al hospital que yo vendría a buscarte, ¿No te avisaron? – El rubio negó rápidamente, nervioso y muy feliz – Ahora que lo pienso, no te lo preguntamos, pero, de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo hasta que descubran algo, recuerdes tu pasado o logres conseguir dinero para empezar a vivir solo. ¿Estás bien con eso? – Jeonghan se quedó sin palabras, estaba conmocionado por como de sentir que estaba en una situación desesperada, paso al mismo paraíso. ¿Cómo lo llaman ángel a él cuando frente a sus ojos había uno real?

Se sentía tan agradecido, pero no encontraba las palabras, así que antes de que Joshua fuera a alejarse, lo abrazo por debajo de los brazos y apoyo su mentón en su hombro. Noto que el castaño estaba rígido en un inicio, pero termino correspondiendo al abrazo.

\- ¿Quieres que de nuevo te cargue hasta un lugar seguro? – Pregunto con diversión Joshua, logrando ignorar la emoción de su corazón al ser abrazado por el rubio.

"Ya estoy en un lugar seguro" pensó Jeonghan por lo bien que se sentía ser abrazado por el americano – Esta vez puedo caminar, así que no tendrás el privilegio de llevarme en brazos – Bromeo, separándose al fin. Joshua sonrió divertido para luego acercarse a la calle para pedir un taxi.

Llegaron en menos de media hora a donde vivía el menor. En el camino, este le explico ciertas cosas básicas en la convivencia en ese departamento, sobre Wonwoo y Beanie, disculpándose de que la habitación de invitados es pequeña, entre otras cosas. Le pareció absurdo de que este se preocupara tanto por si estaría cómodo, porque ya estaba satisfecho con la simple idea de vivir bajo su mismo techo.

Cuando entro al departamento, se sorprendió, pues no parecía el lugar donde vivían dos universitarios. Estaba bastante limpio y ordenado, además de que era algo soso en decoración.

Unos agudos maullidos les dieron la bienvenida, derritiendo el corazón de Jeonghan.

\- Hey, pequeño Beanie, te presento a nuestro nuevo compañero de piso – Murmuro con cariño, tomando al felino negro en brazos para acercarlo al rubio – Según los doctores, Jeonghan puede dormir tanto como tú – Seguía hablándole al gato usando ese tono empalagoso como cuando les hablan a los niños, haciendo reír al mayor

\- Te vez como un idiota – Se burló, adentrándose más a la casa para saciar su curiosidad.

\- Un idiota que adora a este lindo gatito – Abrazo con cariño y lleno de besos al gato, quien empezó a quejarse y retorcerse entre sus brazos. Jeonghan frunció un poco las cejas por la escena, pero se calmó ante la idea que en un futuro no muy lejano, Joshua le haría lo mismo a él.

\- ¿Dónde me quedare? – El americano dejo libre al gato en el suelo para guiarlo a una puerta.

\- Esta es, la mía está aquí al lado y la de Wonu al fondo. Esa es la del baño – Apunto a cada puerta del pasillo para luego algo dudoso, empezar a hablar – Yo no puedo ofrecerte algo más que un techo, algo de ropa y comida, así que te recomiendo buscar pronto un trabajo para costear tus propias cosas – 

\- Lose, pero... no sé dónde buscar trabajo – Murmuro algo apenado. También, no es como si deseara algo más, pero debía devolverle cada centavo a Joshua, porque era consciente que todo tenía su costo.

\- ... se nota que no pareces familiarizado con esto, ¿Quizás vienes de otro país? Pero hablas muy bien el coreano – Se acercó a Jeonghan y lo tomo por las mejillas para verle bien el rostro – Tienes rasgos orientales, pero tu color de cabello no es común por acá – Pareció darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio, así que se separó algo nervioso.

\- Intentare adaptarme pronto para comprender como sirve la sociedad aquí, debo hacerlo – Se notaba ansioso.

\- Sabes, Hannie, podrías por un tiempo tratar de aprender esas cosas, ya casi todo está en internet y yo también puedo ayudarte un poco, aunque no soy el mejor ya que igual llegue hace poco a Corea – Pensativo ladeo la cabeza – En ese tiempo en que investigues, también podemos ver bien que cosas puedes hacer para buscarte un trabajo que no se te dificulte mucho, aunque... - Dudaba de si decir lo siguiente.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestiono curioso.

\- Seria fácil para ti conseguir un trabajo como modelo o algo que requiera un rostro bonito – Confeso al fin, donde fingió distraerse con Beanie quien paseaba por sus pies, pero Jeonghan noto sus orejas sonrojadas. Iba por buen camino.

\- ¿Tu trabajas en algo? – Se acercó a la gran ventana del salón, admirando el paisaje en el que se apreciaba la ciudad y todo el movimiento.

\- Un trabajo con horarios y sueldo fijo no, pero si cobro por tomar buenas fotografías o editarlas. De hecho, en mis inicios ayude a mi amigo Wonwoo, haciendo su portafolio de fotografías que llevo en un inicio para conseguir trabajo como modelo, aunque ahora es actor – Dijo con orgullo de ir avanzando en el campo que le gustaba.

\- Supongo que eres bueno en ello – Murmuro algo distraído.

\- Fue fácil porque Wonu es muy atractivo, así que sería absurdo no contratarlo. Es muy guapo, a veces pienso que no es humano – Se sinceró Joshua, recordando lo fácil que era fotografiar a su amigo porque desde todos los ángulos se veía bien. Jeonghan endureció su expresión molesto, ¿Entonces eso se lo dice a cualquiera? Bufo dándole un vistazo al americano que estaba agachado acariciando el estómago del felino.

\- Tengo hambre – Dijo sin mucho humor. Jisoo levanto la mirada para ver el reloj de la pared, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina americana. Que adecuado para él, pensó Jeonghan.

\- Sabia que vendrías con hambre, así que en la mañana me levante para preparar algo delicioso para ti al ser libre de la comida de hospital – Lo vio empezar a moverse para calentar el almuerzo y servirlo para dos porciones. Jeonghan frunció el ceño, enojado por no poder enojarse ni un minuto con ese hombre tan estúpidamente adorable.

  
...

  
La noche llego y Jeonghan pudo conocer a Wonwoo, quien resulto ser bastante guapo, asi que ahora comprendía las palabras de Joshua, no pudiéndolo culpar por decir que era atractivo ese joven, pues solo decía la verdad. Aunque habia algo raro en él.

Cada uno fue a su habitación para descansar. Joshua espero que la ropa que dejo en el armario de Jeonghan fuera suficiente, que la cama fuera cómoda y las mantas le abrigaran lo suficiente.

Se quedó dormido más rápido de lo que pensaba, cayendo de nuevo a esos sueños que se suponía que le hicieran sentirse tranquilo y confortable, pero solo sentía un extraño vacío. Pero esta vez, parecía ser la excepción luego de mucho tiempo.

Cuando despertó, tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo, porque se sentía muy cómodo y cálido, pero cuando se acurruco más contra su almohada, esta le hizo cosquillas en su nariz y pareció quejarse cuando trato de alejarse.

Las almohadas no se quejan. Razono luego de unos minutos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, descubriendo a Jeonghan durmiendo de espaldas a él, pero sosteniendo con fuerza sus brazos que no supo en que momento lo abrazaron a la altura de la cadera. Trato de mover de nuevo sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía el torso desnudo. Avergonzado, se quedó quieto y tratando de controlar su corazón.

\- ¿Joshuji? – La voz perezosa de Jeonghan hizo que hasta dejara de respirar. Este se acurruco más contra su cuerpo, soltando un largo bostezo, aun con intenciones de dormir.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces en mi cama, Jeonghan? – Se había hecho miles de preguntas sobre porque estaba ahí el rubio, pero logro resumirlas en esa.

\- Tenia frió en mi cama – Respondió con calma, pero eso tan solo hizo que otra pregunta saliera de los labios del menor.

\- ¿Pero porque estas desnudo en la parte de arriba si tenías frió? – A Joshua le causaría diversión la situación, pero los nervios por la cercanía de Jeonghan eran más fuertes. Este se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- Tu cuerpo me dio calor, así que me la quite – Dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero ambos sabían que no era así. El americano suspiro cansado.

\- Pondré más mantas a tu cama en la tarde – Rápidamente se puso de pie para ir a ducharse y empezar su día. Trato de mantenerse sereno y ajeno a como su corazón se aceleraba cuando tenía a Jeonghan cerca, diciendo y haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Pero era imposible. Por más que puso mantas, un calefactor en su pieza o le entrego un pijama que abrigaba más, todas las noches Jeonghan llegaba a su habitación a meterse bajo las mantas, donde los brazos de Joshua le traicionaban y ya estaban recibiendo con un abrazo al rubio.

Se rindió a frenarlo para que llegara a su cama, pues reconoció que le gustaba.

Amaba tener a Jeonghan a su lado bajo las mantas.


	11. 5

Esa noche Joshua no podía dormir. Había ido al cine con sus amigos, vieron una película de terror en donde se rió y la paso bien, pero ahora en la oscuridad y silencio de su cuarto, su imaginación lo traicionaba y veía cosas donde no las habían, sombras demasiado extrañas y sentía que cualquier sonido era sospechoso.

Odiaba sentirse tan paranoico, no poder dormir tranquilo.

Subió las mantas hasta cubrirse la nariz para vigilar la puerta de la habitación, ya que escuchaba un ligero sonido tras esta, unos pasos... Cuando se abrió su puerta, el pánico llego tan rápido como se fue al ser reemplazado por el sentimiento de sentirse estúpido. Solto un fuerte y largo suspiro.

\- ¿Josh? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? - Confuso, Jeonghan se acercó a la cama, donde el mismo Joshua levanto las mantas para dejar que se acomodara.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo - Murmuro de forma infantil, tapando bien al rubio.

\- Tenia frió - Dijo con simpleza. Jisoo negó divertido, cada día pareciéndole más absurda esa excusa - ¿Y tú? A esta hora si te quedaste en casa sin deberes que hacer, ya deberías estar en tu tercer sueño - Algo preocupado, acaricio la mejilla del castaño, haciendo que se avergonzara, pero no se alejara por lo bien que se sentía.

\- No tengo mucho sueño - No podía decirle que tenía miedo.

\- Podría hacerte un masaje para que te relajes - Joshua frunció por su tono juguetón, porque sabía que solo era eso, un juego - También podría cantarte una canción de cuna - Propuso Jeonghan esta vez sin usar el doble sentido.

\- ... No sé cómo cantas, así que no quiero arriesgarme a dañar mis tímpanos - El rubio frunció los labios para replicar que tenía una hermosa voz, pero las palabras murieron antes de poder salir de su boca al sentir como Joshua se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo - Es suficiente con que me abraces.

Jeonghan rogaba para que su corazón se calmara, porque con lo cerca que estaba el americano de su pecho, se daría cuenta de cuanto lo alteraba. Más tranquilo, pudo reaccionar y rodear con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo de Jisoo, acariciando su nuca con cariño - ¿También tenías frió? - Noto como este respondía negando con la cabeza. Levanto una ceja cuando lo escucho soltar un casi inaudible gemido de placer, no de esos sucios que salen al excitarse, si no de esos cuando luego de un largo día, puedes tirarte a tu cama tranquilo, o comes algo delicioso luego de tener mucha hambre.

\- Me siento como un niño, cuando por una pesadilla va a los brazos de su madre para sentirse seguro y seguir durmiendo - Jeonghan hundió sus dedos en el suave cabello del menor, sonriendo nostálgico.

\- ¿Cómo "Que te sientes como uno"? Si eres un niño - Afirmo, inclinándose para hundirse un poco en el aroma del menor que desprendía su cuerpo. ¿Cómo Joshua podía oler a café y vainilla? Le encantaba.

\- Suenas como un anciano, Jeonghannie - Se burló adormilado el castaño. Por esto, no se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras alteraron al rubio, que se tensó y cerró los ojos con fuerza para controlar las emociones que emergían de su corazón.

...

  
Esa mañana del sábado despertó primero Joshua, quien aprovecho ese momento de tranquilidad para revisar su móvil. Quiso levantarse, pero un brazo lo sujetaba por la cadera, asi que solo le dio para girarse y darle la espalda. Estaba bastante concentrado perdiéndose en las redes sociales y mensajes de sus amigos, que ignoraba a un dormido Jeonghan.

Pero no pudo ignorarlo más cuando este se pegó un poco más a su cuerpo, presionando algo duro contra su espalda baja. Sabía que seguía durmiendo por su acompasada respiración, pero no pudo aguantarlo más y se quitó el brazo de encima con algo de brusquedad para ir a la cocina, alcanzando a escuchar solo un quejido perezoso por parte del rubio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este? - Bufo aun con los ojos cerrados Jeonghan, pero al acomodarse en la cama al tener más espacio para él, se dio cuenta de que había despertado con una erección. Suspiro con fastidio para sentarse y ver su entrepierna con sus cejas fruncidas, aunque no podía culparla por reaccionar de esa forma, debía ser muy tentador estar durmiendo tan cerca de alguien tan atractivo como Joshua. 

Fue al baño a deshacerse de su problema mañanero y lavarse la cara para unirse en la cocina al americano, quien se notaba tímido y le miro solo de reojo, confirmando que ya no estuviera duro.

\- Buenos días, Joshuji - Saludo con naturalidad, como si este no hubiera huido antes de la cama.

\- Buenos días, Hannie - Apenas logro escucharlo por lo bajo que hablo. Era tan adorable desde la perspectiva del rubio.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Con un travieso brillo en sus ojos, se acercó al americano, apoyando una de sus manos en su cadera. Noto como este se exalto, pero se controló de no alejarse.

\- N-No, ya tengo todo casi listo. Si quieres, ve a avisarle a Wonu que tendré listo el desayuno en unos minutos - Adoraba verlo tan avergonzado, así que para empeorarlo, antes de irse le dio una fuerte nalgada.

Se fue antes de que este respondiera, así que llego pronto a la puerta de Wonwoo, en donde toco la puerta un par de veces, pero no escuchaba respuesta. Lo volvió a hacer, pero la respuesta que escucho fue un maullido, por lo que al abrir, Beanie salió rápido hasta su comida. Entro curioso y al ver al actor estar tan tranquilo durmiendo enredado en las sabanas boca abajo, no encontró mejor solución que también darle una fuerte palmada en su trasero.

Este se despertó de golpe, apoyandose en sus antebrazos para mirar a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, confundido y medio dormido, balbuceando incoherencias

\- Wonu, el desayuno estará listo pronto, así que ve yendo al baño para lavarte tu cara - Le revolvió el cabello con cariño para luego irse.

\- Ya, mamá - Lo fulmino con la mirada por sus palabras, yéndose sin responderle. Estos niños de ahora eran bastante irrespetuosos cuando querían.

A los minutos, ya estaban los tres sentados en el mesón de la cocina americana, desayunando lo que preparo el castaño. Era un cómodo silencio, pues Jeonghan y Wonwoo terminaron llevándose muy bien, para sorpresa de Joshua.

\- Jeonghan-hyung, se dé un trabajo que podrías intentar - Los mayores miraron a la vez al de cabello negro, interesados en lo que dijo de repente - Pero antes, ¿Crees poder ser bueno actuando? - Jeonghan pestañeo rápidamente, incrédulo con la pregunta.

¡Por supuesto que era bueno actuado! Era el amo de la actuación. Lo hizo jodidamente bien cuando despertó moribundo luego de que sus hermanos lo tiraran en medio del océano al exiliarlo, volviéndolo un mortal para que pudiera seguir lo que su corazón quería. ¡Había camuflado como un puto amo la ira que sintió al darse cuenta de que casi moría por las estupideces de su familia! No consideraron que ahora tenía un cuerpo mortal y solo lo tiraron diciéndole "Tu humano al fin está cerca del mar. Suerte". Grupo de idiotas sin cerebro.

\- No estoy seguro, pero no pierdo nada intentándolo, ¿No? - Respondió con simpleza, como si no estuviera seguro de ello. Wonwoo asintió creyéndole.

"¡¿Ven?! Acabo de actuar" Quería decir, pero no era el momento. También se relució con sus habilidades al fingir estar delirando y sufriendo amnesia en el hospital. Bueno, era imposible no saber actuar cuando ha estado toda su vida interpretando distintos personajes en los sueños de las personas, así que era un área más que dominada.

\- Supe que hay audiciones para un drama que harán pronto, en donde aún no encuentran alguien perfecto para el papel principal. Me pidieron que participara, pero ya estoy ocupado con otros trabajos y no quiero sobrecargar mi horario. Si no consigues el papel principal, puede que te pongan como extras ya que trata de esos típicos escolares. Y si no, pues al menos ya descartaras esto como una posibilidad de trabajo - Casi bufo de forma arrogante por lo absurdo que dijo al final Wonwoo, pero se contuvo y asintió con fingido nerviosismo.

\- ¿Trabajar como actor? ¿Jeonghan? - Joshua se mostro alarmado, echando un vistazo completo al rubio quien puso una expresión confusa por su reacción.

\- ¿No crees que lo logre? - Refunfuño.

\- No es eso, de hecho creo que serias perfecto para eso, pero... - 

\- ¿Pero que? - Replico molesto. Wonwoo turno su mirada entre ambos, sonriendo burlonamente.

\- ¿No quieres que crezca, conozca a otra gente extremadamente guapa y haga amigos o hasta consiga pareja? No puedes mantenerlo encerrado en una burbuja por siempre, Jisoo-hyung - Regañaba en un tono juguetón el menor, avergonzando al americano y provocando alegría en el rubio.

\- N-No es eso, es que... - Replico nervioso.

\- Ah, entiendo, no quieres que más personas se den cuenta del atractivo de Jeonghan-hyung, pero eso es muy egoísta, ¿No lo crees? - Siguió bromeando, pero cuando noto la expresión triste de Joshua, se dio cuenta que dio en el clavo, por lo que se dio una mirada cómplice con el mayor.

\- ...Al final igual seremos pocos quienes conozcamos tu verdadera cara, así que, no hay problema con que quieras entrar al mundo de la actuación - Se encogió de hombros el castaño, tratando de esconder su preocupación al distraerse con su desayuno.

Mierda. Jeonghan se sentía tan frustrado y triste al ver como Joshua no recordaba nada, ninguna conversación que compartieron, sus ojos encontrándose, como se besaron esa última vez. Sin embargo, algo había quedado, su cuerpo recordaba y su corazón también, o si no, no tendría esas reacciones tan adorables; si su corazón no recordara, se molestaría con lo cariñoso que es. Desde un inicio sabía que lo olvidaría, así que estaba decidido a enamorarlo como este lo hizo con él en un inicio.

\- Exacto, así que no deberías preocuparte, Shua. Tu siempre serás el que más me conozca - Se apoyó en la palma de su mano para mirarle con ternura. Cuando este levanto la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, le guiño el ojo. Jisoo frunció sus cejas y le mostro la lengua de forma infantil.

\- ¿Entre que días serán las audiciones? - Pregunto el americano tratando de cambiar el tema. Wonwoo tosio un poco y miro despreocupado a Beanie.

\- Digamos que... hoy es el último día - Informo con calma. Joshua casi deja caer su taza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora vienes a decirlo? - Wonwoo se asustó al escuchar a su amigo alzar la voz más de lo normal. La única vez que sus amigos lo habían visto enojarse, supieron que tenían que evitar jugar con su paciencia.

\- L-Lo siento, se me olvido, me distraje con los juegos y... - Trago saliva cuando el americano se puso de pie y se acercó a él con esa extraña calma.

\- Jeonghan, ve a ducharte y usa lo que quieras porque con todo te ves bien, puedes buscar también en mi armario si quieres - El rubio asintió y rápidamente se terminó el desayuno para hacer lo que le decía. Wonwoo mantuvo la mirada gacha, temiendo ver a la cara al americano - No es como si nos fuéramos a demorar un día en llegar hasta donde hacen las audiciones, así que no te sientas mal por decirlo tarde. Gracias, Wonu - Le revolvió el cabello con cariño para luego reírse divertido mientras ordenaba los platos sucios.

\- Hyung, me asustaste - Se quejó Wonwoo con alivio, ayudando al americano - ¿Vas a acompañarlo? - Curioso le miro de reojo, emocionado por ver alguna posibilidad de que su amigo este junto a otra persona, aunque fuera un hombre.

\- Solo iré a dejarlo para asegurarme de que llego, porque más tarde me juntare con Minghao - Como Joshua estaba concentrado en limpiar lo más rápido que podía lo que ensuciaron para el desayuno, solo Wonwoo se percató de cuando Jeonghan salió del baño.

\- ¿Hao? Casi siempre salen juntos, me pondré celoso como amigo - Bromeo acercándole su taza ya vacía al americano - Son bastante cercanos, ¿Acaso al fin te muestras interesado en alguien? - Aguanto una sonrisa al ver por sobre su hombro a un Jeonghan tenso y clavando sus ojos en la nuca del americano que era ignorante de su presencia.

\- Eres divertido cuando dices estupideces - Wonwoo se carcajeo por la respuesta - Sabes que además de que somos amigos, los dos somos fotógrafos, así que nos gusta ir a exposiciones o lugares para tomar fotos - Dijo con simpleza, sin darse cuenta de cómo evito tener que soportar a un enojado y celoso Jeonghan, quien se acerco por detrás.

\- Joshuji, ya puedes ducharte - Murmuro contra su oreja, haciendo que este casi dejara caer una cuchara. Se giró para encarar molesto al rubio, pero se quedó congelado al verlo solo con una toalla a la cintura.

\- E-Entiendo, pero ve a vestirte, no quiero que te resfríes - Lo empujo con algo de brusquedad hasta su habitación, metiéndose en cuanto pudo al baño. Jeonghan le siguió con la mirada, satisfecho por su reacción y por cierto detalle.

\- ¿Alguna vez lleva una toalla al baño? - Le pregunto a Wonwoo quien continuo con lo que estaba haciendo el americano.

\- Nunca, pero ya que estoy ocupado, ¿Se la llevas tú? - Jeonghan sonrió traviesamente, alegre de obtener el apoyo de Wonwoo.

...

  
\- ¿Estas bien, Josh? - El americano se mostró confuso ante la pregunta del chino - Has estado en las nubes casi en toda la exposición, hasta un poco avergonzado - Explico algo preocupado el pelinegro.

\- Ah, lo siento, Minghao, es que... es Jeonghan - Murmuro rascándose la nuca. El chino se quedó un buen rato mirándole, esperando a que siguiera, pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el hombre de tus sueños? Por cierto, acuérdate de invitarlo a la fiesta - Joshua soltó un largo suspiro, avergonzado por la pregunta, asintiendo vagamente por lo ultimo. Sus amigos después de conocerlo, también se dieron cuenta de que Jeonghan era similar al hombre que siempre dibujaba, así que solían molestarlo con eso.

\- Hoy cuando me duche me vio desnudo porque me trajo mi toalla. Ese idiota tan solo vio todo de frente y hasta silbo - Se quejó notando como el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba al recordar eso, pero antes de que Minghao comentara algo, pues ya sonreía burlón y con picardía, comento otra cosa - También estoy preocupado, porque hoy iba a una audición para conseguir trabajo como actor. Espero que lo logre sin problemas, porque sé que quiere trabajar, hacer algo - 

\- Así que te vio desnudo - Bufo con fastidio al no desviar la atención del chino, quien le empujo con su codo de forma juguetona - Espero que haya quedado satisfecho con lo que vio, porque al menos a simple vista, no se puede saber muy bien que hay bajos tus ropas aparte de que eres delgado - Dicho esto, acerco curioso su mano a los bíceps de Joshua para apretar, a lo que este se alejo molesto.

...

  
Esa tarde cuando Joshua volvió al fin a casa, Jeonghan ya se encontraba en esta, esperándolo impaciente.

\- Joshuji - Le llamo con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hannie? - Atraído por su alegría, llego pronto a su lado dejando su mochila y cámara en el sofá del salón.

\- En la audición me fue muy bien, de hecho, Jun quedo tan maravillado con mi actuación que me pidió que fuera el lunes de nuevo para firmar el contrato para el papel protagonista - El americano abrió sus ojos y boca con total sorpresa, acortando la distancia para darle un fuerte abrazo a Jeonghan.

\- ¡Que buenas noticias! No puedo creerlo, eres genial, ¿Quién creería que este hombre que salió de la nada tenía talento para la actuación? - Se separó un poco para sujetarlo de las mejillas, dándole un rápido y dulce beso - Sabia que podías hacerlo, Jeonghannie - Le sonrió ampliamente, realmente feliz por él.

Sin embargo, los dos se quedaron quietos aun abrazados, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y procesarlo.

Joshua se separó de golpe y se llevó una mano a sus labios, empezando a arder en vergüenza, sintiéndose estúpido por cómo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Jeonghan por su parte casi sentía que moriría de felicidad, pero se contuvo para no poner más nervioso al americano, decidiendo solo acercarse de nuevo para darle un fuerte abrazo porque simplemente estaba muy contento y necesitaba compartirlo con alguien.

\- Gracias por estar tan feliz como yo, Shua - El americano logro reaccionar, en donde para no arruinar la alegría de su amigo, se esforzó en calmar a su corazón, recordando algo que le dijo Minghao cuando salieron.

\- Hannie, el próximo viernes mis amigos organizaran una fiesta ¿Q-Quieres ir para celebrar por tu primer empleo e inicio de tu carrera como actor? - Acaricio la espalda del mayor, quien suspiro complacido por la caricia.

\- Me encantaría, Joshuji.


	12. 6

Por más que lo evito y rechazo, acabo bebiendo alcohol durante la fiesta en la que parecía haber mucha gente de su universidad. Le presento el resto de sus amigos a Jeonghan, quienes parecían muy interesados en él al ya saber de los dibujos de Joshua, así que se ponían a exagerar contándole al rubio lo perfecto que era el americano, en un estúpido intento de hacer de cupidos. Al menos le aliviaba ver que se llevaban bien, porque se ponía triste ante solo la idea de que hubiera tensión entre ellos.

Jeonghan como siempre, actuó, fingiendo que era la primera vez que los conocía, porque la verdad, recordaba bien a todas las personas por las que velaba que sus sueños fueran buenos o no. El único que no pudo conocer bien a partir de los sueños, era a Wonwoo, pero no importaba pues en las ultimas semanas noto lo agradable que era.

Toda la semana desde que había besado por un impulso a Jeonghan, había estado huyendo un poco de él, por la vergüenza y que su corazón se volviera tan loco con su presencia. Por eso decidió beber alcohol, para ver si este le ayudaba a permanecer junto al nuevo actor y celebrar aquello como se debe, porque sabia que se ponía triste al verlo alejarse.

\- Shua puede a veces decir los chistes más aburridos en su momento o hace cosas muy raras, pero es un buen chico, es todo un caballero y canta hermoso – Un muy cariñoso Seungcheol sujetaba al castaño contra su cuerpo, casi gritando esas palabras que avergonzaban a su amigo y hacían reír al rubio.

\- Me daras un dolor de cabeza – Refunfuño, dando un sorbo al vaso extraño que habían puesto en su mano en algún momento.

\- Puede que viva cantando siempre la misma estúpida canción, ¡Pero lo hace de maravilla! – Joshua empezó a pegarle para alejarlo, empezando una torpe pelea que presenciaba con diversión Jeonghan.

\- Joshuji, ¿Quieres ir a bailar? – Ofreció de repente, deteniendo la infantil pelea que tenían los amigos. Este, avergonzado no respondía, pero el de cabello negro le dio un suave empujón para acercarlo al de rostro angelical.   
  


No sabia que era mala combinación beber, no comer algo y ponerse a bailar.  
  
  
  
  
  


...  
  


Confuso, pestañeo y se secó el sudor de su frente, levantándose de donde sea que estuviera acostado.  
  


\- ¿Dormiste bien? – Por su cara de confusión, Vernon soltó una fuerte y ruidosa carcajada, como recordando un buen chiste – De repente llegaste a mi lado todo cansado, sacándome del sofá para tomar una siesta, ¿Estas bien, amigo? – Negó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuánto dormí? – No recordaba nada, pero tenía que ser la misma noche.

\- No más de veinte minutos – El medio americano se puso de pie para buscar con su mirada a alguien entre la gente, iluminándose los ojos al tener suerte de encontrar a quien deseaba – Ahí te deje algo de agua, ya vuelvo – Apunto vagamente a la mesa baja que estaba junto al sofá, alejandose hasta perderse entre todas esas personas. Cuando Joshua le hecho un vistazo a la mesa para hidratarse, su sonido de angustia se opacó por la música.

¿Cuál de todos esos vasos era solo agua? Por las luces de colores que iluminaban el lugar oscuro, no podía definir si era incolora o no, y en base al olor, era imposible, pues parecía que el aroma a alcohol venia de su misma boca, confundiéndolo.

Sentia mucha sed, por lo que tras luego dudar un poco, empezó a probar de los vasos que estaban cerca suyo. A cada sorbo, el alcohol quemaba menos contra su garganta, pero eso solo le frustraba más, ¡¿Cuál de todos los estúpidos vasos tenia agua?! Se sentía peor que antes, porque se dio cuenta de que encontraba chistosa su situación. Estupido alcohol que logra esos efectos para que uno no se de cuenta de lo malo que es.

Algo ya resignado tomo otro vaso, se lo llevo a sus labios y cuando noto un agradable frescor en su garganta, casi grita de alegría y emoción, como si hubiera ganado la lotería, pero es que, ¡Lo habia encontrado! Casi llorando siguió bebiendo, apreciando cada gota de agua que tragaba. Estaba tan feliz.

\- ¿Joshuji? – Trago lo último que quedaba para mirar en donde creyó escuchar su nombre, encontrándose al hombre que desde que lo vio aun todo cubierto de arena y agua salada, le parecía el ser más místico y hermoso que había visto en su vida, tan etéreo.

\- ¡Jeonghan! – Se puso de pie de golpe con la intención de caminar hacia este, pero todo empezó a distorsionarse y retorcerse, haciéndole perder el equilibrio - ¿A dónde te fuiste? – Arrastro las palabras con confusión, aferrándose a lo que evito que cayera al suelo.

\- Estoy aquí mismo, niño. Pensé que no eras de los que bebía – Escucho muy lejos esas palabras, pero quería confiar, así que arrastro con torpeza las manos por los brazos que lo sostenían, buscando y tanteando hasta encontrar su cuello. Las deslizo lentamente hacia arriba, acariciando esa piel tan suave hasta delinear sus pómulos y pequeña nariz. Soltó una ahogada risa, entretenido por la situación.

\- Realmente estas aquí – Murmuro soñador, pero cuando logro centrarse en los ojos avellana de Jeonghan, todo volvió a ser oscuro.

...

Esta vez cuando despertó, todo era tan silencioso y aunque sintiera frió en su espalda, su pecho estaba muy cálido. Se abrazó más a la fuente de calor, hundiendo su nariz en la caliente piel que, detrás de ese olor a alcohol y cigarro, tenía esa característica esencia a limón y jazmín.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que hueles? – Murmuro aun medio adormilado.

Jeonghan sintió un escalofrió al escuchar al castaño hablarle en un tono tan ronco y cerca de su oreja. Como lo estaba cargando en su espalda, no podía poner distancia entre ellos, además de que temia que siguiera borracho y se tropezara. Era más seguro de esa forma, aunque su cordura estaba en riesgo.

\- No, no lo has dicho – Murmuro intentando centrarse en el camino. Era imposible al sentir esa caliente respiración acariciar su cuello.

\- Entonces déjame decirte que... eres hermoso – Jeonghan aguanto la risa por como arrastraba las palabras – Me encanta tu olor, tu piel, tus ojos, tu voz y risa – Trago saliva con dificultad, acelerando el paso al ya estar a unos metros del edificio en el que viven - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bonito y a la vez erótico? – Pregunto entre molesto y curioso. El rubio inspiro y exhalo de forma calmada varias veces, ignorando como el alcohol estaba volviendo extremadamente sincero al castaño.

\- Gracias – Respondió sin mucho interés, tratando de con el codo apretar el botón del ascensor al ya estar en el edificio.

\- No, gracias a ti – Se abrazó con más fuerza – Desde que apareciste, ya no me siento triste y solo – Se estremeció cuando recibió un beso en la nuca, esperando que la cámara del ascensor no notara ese extraño momento,

\- Q-Que dices, yo te debo más porque me salvaste la vida – Intento fallidamente alejar su cabeza de Joshua, pero esto solo provocaba que se restregara contra su cuerpo. Cuando dejo de resistirse, espero que el americano también parara y se relajara, sin embargo, lentamente este continúo presionándose contra la espalda de Jeonghan, principalmente en la altura de la cadera.

\- Oh Dios, ¿Por qué te sientes tan bien? – Escondió totalmente la cara en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, aspirando su aroma para luego depositar otros cortos besos, haciendo suspirar al rubio. Los ojos de este se iluminaron cuando las puertas se abrieron y ya podía vislumbrar la del departamento en el que vivían - ¿Sabrás igual de bien? – Se mordió el labio con fuerza para reprimir un gemido al sentir la lengua de Joshua pasar por su piel expuesta.

Acelero el paso alarmado – Las llaves, Shua – Ordeno con voz firme al no poder usar muy bien sus manos.

\- Entiendo... ¿Estarán aquí? – Bajo sus manos para buscar en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón de Jeonghan, pasando sin vergüenza su mano por todas partes hasta reconocer donde se encontraban, sacándola para dejarla cerca de la mano del rubio, quien se encontraba con la frente pegada en la puerta para calmarse un poco.

\- Me refería a las tuyas, estúpido niño atrevido – Gruño entre dientes para arrebatarle las llaves y abrir la puerta. 

Entro con movimientos torpes y bruscos, cerrando la puerta detrás de si de una fuerte patada. Joshua ignoro eso y siguió en su deber de apreciar a ese bello hombre, sabiendo que si algo resultaba mal, podía culpar al alcohol, pero por el momento, seguiría besando y mordiendo su cuello.

\- Joder, Joshua, ¡¿Me quieres volver loco?! – No supo en que momento Jeonghan lo había traído hasta su habitación, tirándolo sin cuidado sobre la cama - ¿Por qué mierda deje que bebieras? – Bufo agotado y molesto, clavando sus ojos en un alterado americano que trataba de acomodarse bien en la cama, tratando de esconder su rostro. Jeonghan nunca le había gritado, así que se imagino lo peor.

\- L-Lo siento, se suponía que celebraríamos tu nuevo trabajo, p-pero estas aquí teniendo que soportarme, a mí y mis s-sentimientos – Ahogo su lastimero gemido contra la almohada, odiando lo sentimental que se ponía con el alcohol y que hiciera enojar a Jeonghan.

\- ¿De qué te disculpas, Shua? Hey, no huyas – El rubio se subió a la cama, gateando hasta poder atrapar a Joshua bajo su cuerpo. Este trataba de hundirse más contra las sabanas y la almohada, intentando evadirlo – Joshuji, si no me miras ahora mismo, realmente me enojare – Susurro con calma, curioso por ese lado que desconocía del americano.

Este se quedó congelado por sus palabras, aliviado por no haberlo hecho enojar antes, pero también se sentía aterrado porque tendría que enfrentarlo para no hacerlo enojar de verdad. Indeciso y con vergüenza, se empezó a girar para quedar cara a cara con quien agita tanto su mundo. Jeonghan sonrió con ternura al verlo lucir tan adorable todo sonrojado y sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas.

\- Luces como un bebé llorón – Paso su pulgar por la orilla de sus ojos, queriendo arrebatar la tristeza que se reflejaba en estos - ¿A qué sentimientos te refieres? – Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, confirmarlo. El de cabello castaño se removió algo incómodo y avergonzado, pero no podía escapar teniendo las manos y piernas de Jeonghan rodeando su cuerpo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, armándose de valor para mirar directamente al causante de que su corazón se emocionara tanto – Sentimientos de amor. Me gustas mucho, me enamore de ti, Jeonghan – Estaba muy tenso, frunciendo sus cejas, esperando la reacción de asco y rechazo. Pero nada de eso paso.

Un delicado beso entre sus cejas deshizo la tensión de sus músculos, ahora solo quedándose con los ojos muy abiertos, extrañado por la desprevenida caricia. Otro beso fue depositado en su mejilla, seguido de uno en la punta de su nariz.

\- ¿Por qué te vez como esperando a que te golpee? ¿O es que esas cosas te gustan? – Dijo algo burlón, reluciendo una amplia sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad en ese momento – Te amo, Joshua, no tienes ni idea de cuánto amor siento por ti, así que deja de sentirte asustado e inseguro – Se inclinó para repartir muchos besos por el rostro del americano, secando de inmediato las lágrimas de alivio que se le escaparon de sus ojos.

\- Y yo pensando que lo arruine todo – Suspiro aliviado Jisoo, atrayendo en un abrazo fuerte a Jeonghan - ¿En serio correspondes mis sentimientos? – Pregunto aun algo incrédulo, abrazandolo con más fuerza con el extraño terror de que fuera a desaparecer de la nada.

\- Yo debería preguntarte eso. Estoy seguro de que te amo, de que te necesito en mi vida para sentirla completa – Se acurruco feliz contra Joshua, disfrutando de al fin poder estar entre sus brazos como debería ser.

\- No te imaginaba diciendo algo tan dulce, pero que importa, igual me encanta – Se giro un poco para que Jeonghan se apoyara en la cama – No puedo creérmelo – Exhalo aire, mirando con ojos soñadores al rubio que se veía resplandeciente de alegría.

\- Créetelo. Ahora durmamos, que ha sido un largo día. Prometo estar aquí para que no creas que esto fue un sueño, amor – Peino con cuidado su cabello castaño que caia por su frente, en una caricia que convenció al menor a cerrar sus parpados.

\- Quería hacerte el amor – Se quejó algo perezoso el americano, haciendo reír al mayor.

\- Yo también quiero, pero me sentiré horrible si no lo disfrutas bien por el alcohol que has bebido, o que no lo recuerdes – Jeonghan su acurruco contra el pecho del americano, siendo a los segundos abrazado con cariño.

\- Estúpido alcohol – Bufo como si no hubiera sido él mismo quien lo bebiera – Buenas noches, Jeonghannie – Beso su cabello rubio.

\- Buenas noches, Shua – Murmuro con calma.

Pero era imposible estar calmado, más que nada luego de haber conseguido lo que tanto quería.

Al menos lo dejaría descansar un poco antes de atacar.


	13. Fin

Estaba ardiendo, tenía mucho calor, al punto de que esto lo despertó. Confuso trato de abrir los ojos, y más al sentir movimiento en la cama. Cuando ya podía mantener los ojos abiertos, busco a su lado a Jeonghan, pero no estaba, ¿No que se quedaría con él? No tuvo tiempo para sentirse triste pues de repente se dio cuenta de que la sensación rara en su cuerpo y el calor que le despertó, era pura excitación. Pero no es que despertara de un sueño húmedo, sino que había una mano ajena acariciando su entrepierna.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios como respuesta a la caricia. Alarmado y confundido, levanto las sabanas, encontrando debajo, entre sus piernas, un Jeonghan que se quedó quieto al ser descubierto, con sus manos envolviendo su...

\- ¿Hannie? – Su voz sonó muy ronca por despertar recién, además de la excitación que quemaba en su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días, Joshua, ¿Dormiste bien? – Actuó normal, a pesar de que estaba desnudo de la cadera hacia abajo y fue pillado tocándole. Movió las sabanas para poder sentarse bien sobre la cadera del americano, quien se retorció algo nervioso bajo el mayor.

\- M-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Notaba como su erección rozaba el trasero de Jeonghan, pero este parecía estar tranquilo al respecto.

\- Lo siento, no podía aguantarlo más y ya creo que se te paso el alcohol – Se encogió de hombros el rubio, manteniéndole la mirada mientras con lentitud metía sus manos por bajo la ropa de Joshua. Si piel cosquilleaba ante sus caricias, ardiendo, pero a la vez deseando más.

\- Oh mierda, esto no es un sueño, ¿Cierto? – Balbuceo algo triste por la idea, restregándose los ojos para asegurarse que estaba viendo bien.

\- Sabia que pensarías eso, así que traje esto – Tomo un vaso de agua que había dejado en la mesita de noche. Jisoo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ni cuestionarse para que serviría el vaso, porque el frió liquido cayo en su cara de golpe.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Se quejó molesto, sentándose de golpe mientras se secaba la cara con su camisa. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para clavar sus ojos en Jeonghan, quien dejo de vuelta el vaso en el mueble y ahora le sonreía con inocencia. Joshua se quitó esa parte de la ropa ahora húmeda por el agua, tirándola a una de las paredes de la habitación con brusquedad – ¿No encontraste otra forma de convencerme de que no es un sueño? – Bufo, pasando sus manos por detrás de las orejas de Jeonghan, hundiendo sus dedos en ese suave cabello rubio que encontraba hermoso, presionando levemente sus dedos en un suave masaje que provoco que el mayor cerrara los ojos con calma.

\- Si, pero tirarte agua me parecía más divertido – Sonrió traviesamente, siendo atraído de inmediato por esas grandes manos para ser su boca casi violada por la de Joshua, pero al ser algo que quería, no podía considerarse violación, ¿Cierto?

El americano mordió sus labios e invadió su interior húmedo con su lengua, empujando con brusquedad, chupando la de Jeonghan quien correspondía con fiereza para no ser empujado contra la cama, ahogando sus gemidos en los labios del menor. Tal como aprendió una vez...

Las manos del castaño fueron bajando con suavidad, acariciando la piel de su cuello hasta que quedaron cerca de sus hombros. El beso se detuvo de la nada, porque Joshua dejo de moverse, teniendo aun presionado sus labios sobre los del rubio.

\- ¿Josh? – Se separó algo extrañado, pero esas manos le impidieron separarse mucho. Vio como los grandes ojos de Jisoo se abrieron lentamente, reflejando muchas cosas, pero lo que pudo destacar fue ansiedad y alivio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jeonghan? – Había algo diferente en su voz, miedo e ilusión, una extraña combinación. Era tan serio que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar - ¿P-Por qué desapareciste estos meses? – El dolor y angustia se reflejaba su rostro mientras tocaba la cara del mayor con dedos temblorosos, como queriendo asegurarse de que fuera él.

A Jeonghan se le partió el alma al verlo tan débil. Pero joder, estaba feliz. Joshua por alguna razón se acordó de él, de los sueños que compartieron, los momentos y los últimos besos. ¿Quizás esos fueron los que detonaron que le recordara? Quería llorar de alegría. Acuno las mejillas del americano con sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus felinos ojos, gotas de alivio.

\- A-Amor, aquí estoy, junto a ti – Beso cada lagrima que se escapaba de sus dedos, beso sus cejas, la orilla de sus ojos, la punta de su nariz y mejillas repetidas veces – Esta vez nada me alejara de ti a menos que tu no me quieras cerca – Peino su cabello castaño, besando de paso su frente.

\- ¿Cómo podría quererte lejos cuando te amo tanto? – Gimoteo al no poder controlar sus emociones, así que tan solo hizo lo que pidió su corazón. Tomo sus labios con necesidad, deseo y amor. Con cierta desesperación empezó a quitarle la ropa al rubio, queriendo lo más rápido posible amarlo lo máximo que podía. Gruño cuando su cabeza dolía en un punto en específico por el alcohol, pero eso no lo frenaría. Ya quitado el suéter, empezó a bajar, depositando besos y mordidas por su cuello.

\- L-Los jóvenes de ahora tienen mucha iniciativa – Dijo con diversión, hundiendo sus dedos en las hebras castañas de su amante para pegarlo más contra su cuerpo, moviendo con descaro su cadera contra la del americano.

\- Cállate, anciano – Jadeo, relamiéndose los labios para ahora atacar esos botoncitos rosados que tanto destacaban en ese plano pecho pálido. Uno lo atrapo entre su pulgar e índice, mientras que el otro con sus labios, lamiendo sin vergüenza ese punto sensible que hacia gemir al mayor.

Jisoo con esfuerzo, logro dar vuelta la situación, quedando el sobre Jeonghan, quien se notó algo sorprendido pero satisfecho, abriendo sus piernas para el menor, quien se sintió babear por la imagen frente suyo.

\- Demuéstrame que ya no eres solo un niño, Joshuji – Desafió con picardía, riendo al ver al americano pararse para quitarse rápidamente los pantalones y rebuscar en su mesita de noche un envase de lubricante y un condón. Dejo las cosas cerca para luego posicionarse frente a Jeonghan para levantarle las piernas, apoyándolas sobre sus hombros y poder llegar con su lengua al apretado agujero por el que pensaba darle placer.

El rubio siguió sus movimientos con interés, dejándose hacer, gimiendo por la húmeda y cálida lengua que empezaba a dilatarle, haciéndole arquear la espalda y apretar las sabanas entre sus puños.

Se separó para tomar el lubricante y untarlo en sus dedos, empezando así a preparar al mayor mientras con sus ojos oscuros del placer, apreciaba las reacciones que provocaba en un excitado y erótico Jeonghan.

Le excitaba ver como alguien tan majestuoso y hermoso, se retorcía bajo su toque, estando sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar lascivos jadeos. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que esta persona correspondía sus sentimientos. Se amaban. Lo amaba tanto y ahora estaba a su lado.

\- Jeonghannie – Acorto distancias para besarlo, lamer y chupar esos rosados labios que soltaban leves gemidos como respuesta al movimiento de sus dedos. Las manos del rubio tiraron de su cabello, provocándole algo de dolor.

\- En teoría, este cuerpo es virgen – Murmuro Jeonghan en cuanto sus labios se separaron, levantando y bajando sus cejas de forma coqueta. Jisoo se quedó congelado, echando un vistazo a todo el cuerpo del mayor, entendiendo porque se sentía tan apretado. Eso tan solo avivo las llamas de su deseo. A la mierda todo, pensó.

Un grito se escapó de los labios del rubio al como de no sentir ya los dedos del americano, ahora tenía todo su miembro dentro suyo, clavado en su interior. Arqueo la espalda y trato de recuperar el aire que se le escapó de los pulmones, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer por el placentero dolor.

\- Estas tan... siento que me correré en cualquier momento – El americano respiraba de forma entrecortada, quedándose quieto unido al mayor. Acaricio sus muslos con deseo al no poder moverse, sabiendo que aún tenía que acostumbrarse. Jeonghan jadeaba con fuerza, pero ya estaba relajando los músculos.

Jeonghan se sentía débil, así que estiro sus brazos rápido para aferrarse de los hombros del menor, acercándolo en su dirección, empezando a morder sus carnosos labios, lamerlos y finalmente besarlos con intensidad – Muévete – Susurro contra estos.

Obedeció de inmediato, retrocediendo lentamente para luego clavarse en un rápido movimiento de nuevo en su interior. Motivado por los gemidos de Jeonghan, aumento la frecuencia de las embestidas. Se inclino para alcanzar a darle algunas lamidas y mordidas a sus pezones, cuando de repente el rubio lo empujo con fuerza, al punto de sacarlo de su interior.

\- ¿Hannie? – Joshua se sentía confundido al verlo todo agitado e inestable por la excitación, pero que aun así se reincorporo, lo empujo por los hombros hasta recostarlo y se subió encima suyo, agarrando la entrepierna del castaño con una de las manos para guiarlas a su dilatada cavidad.

\- Me sentía incómodo en esa posición – Le dijo con simpleza, sentándose con lentitud sobre su erecto miembro. Joshua estaba temblando de deseo, con sus ojos fijos en Jeonghan, quien se mordía su labio inferior, teniendo los ojos casi cerrados y daba un largo suspiro de placer al lograr tener de nuevo su interior lleno de su amante. En cuanto Joshua salió del estado de sorpresa en que lo dejo el rubio, sus manos empezaron a subir en una suave y sensual caricia desde sus muslos a sus caderas, sujetándolo con firmeza para empezar a mover su cadera lo máximo que podía desde su posición.

Jeonghan se sintió algo inestable al sentirlo moverse en su interior, por lo que se apoyó del pecho plano de Joshua, el cual estaba algo agitado. Los dos empezaron a moverse en sincronización, volviendo más intensos y profundos los movimientos que en un punto empezaron a derretir más al mayor al golpear en su punto más sensible.

Gemían y jadeaban con fuerza, intentando vagamente callarlos entre los besos que compartían. Quizás eran tan ruidosos porque ignoraban el hecho de que no estaban solos, que Wonwoo había llegado en medio de la noche y estaba desde su habitación escuchando todo, muriéndose de vergüenza, intentando distraerse escuchando música y cubriéndose con una almohada sus preciados oídos.

Joshua ya no aguanto más y con un ruidoso gemido, acabo liberándose en el interior de Jeonghan, dándole justo en su próstata, provocando que también unos momentos después,con un ronco gemido llegara a su límite manchando el abdomen de Jisoo. Agitado, el rubio hundió su cara en el cuello del menor, respirando alterado contra su piel. A los segundos fue abrazado con cariño, ambos sin hablar para poder recuperarse.

Ya más calmados, Jeonghan pensó en dormir un poco, pero el menor lo tomo por sus mejillas para levantarlo, empezando a llenarle de besos su rostro con mucho cariño, haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Estoy tan feliz, pensé que solo podías estar en mis sueños, pero aquí estas – Acaricio con ternura el rostro de Jeonghan, dejando otros besos en sus mejillas.

\- Deja de hacer eso, me haces cosquillas – Se quejo riendo y apartando su rostro con las manos. Al moverse, recordó que aun tenia al castaño dentro suyo – Vamos a ducharnos, Shua – Le dio unas cariñosas palmadas en las mejillas para finalmente levantarse, suspirando al sentir como la esencia del americano empezaba a caer por el interior de sus muslos. Jisoo asintió al echar un vistazo a su abdomen.

...

\- ¿Estas bien, Joshuji? – Con una inocente preocupación, acaricio la espalda del americano mientras iban de vuelta a su habitación.

\- No estaba preparado mental ni físicamente a que de repente me dieras duro mientras nos duchábamos – Se quejó cansado, masajeándose la cadera.

\- Lo siento, no me aguante, tu cuerpo recién duchado parecía rogarme que lo ensuciara – Decía en un tono casual, ya entrando a la habitación y echándose a la cama con un suspiro de alivio. El americano acomodo las sabanas para luego acostarse a un lado suyo, cubriéndolos del frió que ya empezaban a notar, porque dejaron de sentir el calor provocado por la excitación de sus cuerpos.

Joshua se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, admirando la belleza de su amante y pensando en muchas cosas confusas a la vez.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Giro su cuerpo para quedar de frente al menor, apreciando sus grandes y bellos ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Cómo es que ahora estas aquí? – Al fin sus emociones de felicidad y excitación se habían calmado, así que pudo ponerse a razonar, cuestionarse cosas que no entendía. Jeonghan suspiro al saber que en algún momento tenía que contar aquello.

\- Fui exiliado del Olimpo y me convirtieron en humano. Por eso cuando caí al mar, este me afecto tanto – Confeso sonriente y con calma.

\- ¡¿Qué?! P-Pero... – Alarmado, toco con preocupación el rostro del que fue un dios en su momento. Jeonghan noto que no se explicó bien por el terror que notaba en los ojos del castaño.

\- Fue algo brusco y peligroso, pero esa no era la intención de mis hermanos. Cuando ellos descubrieron que estaba enamorado de un humano, me quisieron asustar separándome de esa forma de ti, esa vez. Son unos idiotas – Joshua frunció el ceño, asintiendo al recordar ese mal sueño – Pero era para ayudarme. Hicieron creer a los otros dioses que me iban a castigar por ello, consiguiendo el permiso para hacerme humano, aunque no hicieron lo de borrarme la memoria. Lo único malo es que no puedo volver al Olimpo y perdi mis "poderes". Sobre mi trabajo, mis hermanos dijeron que podían encargarse sin problemas, así que en cuanto vieron la oportunidad, me dejaron caer al mar, como uno de los oráculos les indico que hicieran – Explicaba con algo de diversión por la expresión de seriedad y sorpresa que tenía Joshua.

\- Hannie... - Ahora reflejaba tristeza, preocupando a Jeonghan – Ahora eres un humano, no un inmortal. Morirás en menos de cien años, o hasta en cincuenta, ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Acaricio con cuidado el rostro del rubio, como si fuera algo frágil que proteger. Jeonghan tomo esa mano entre las suyas, acercándola para besarle el dorso y regalarle una alegre sonrisa.

\- Si, prefiero vivir estos años junto a ti, amándote, que verte morir y vivir el resto de mi vida de inmortal llorando sobre los recuerdos que compartimos, arrepintiéndome – Joshua parecía tener intenciones de decir algo, pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos y gimoteos por su boca. Se acercó a Jeonghan para unir su frente a la suya con ternura, acariciando su rostro con necesidad a pesar de que sus manos temblaban.

\- C-Cada día te demostrare cuanto te amo, Jeonghan, haré que nunca te arrepientas de tu decisión, te amo demasiado y gracias por permitirme pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti – El rubio cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando también empezó a llorar, pero aun así uso sus dedos para secar las lágrimas de Joshua con mucho cuidado. Él era su prioridad.

\- Y-Yo también te amo, Joshua, por eso vale la pena – Lo tomo por las mejillas para acercarse a darle un dulce y casto beso – No sé cómo lo hacen los humanos para disfrutar las vidas tan cortas que tienen, pero lo logran, así que yo también me esforzare para conseguirlo. Al menos ya te tengo a ti y sé que serán una vida muy feliz – Volvió a besarlo con puro amor.

\- Aprovechemos cada día, Jeonghannie – Entre lágrimas, felicidad y amor, siguieron besándose con dulzura, donde con cada beso y caricia, se prometían demostrar su amor por sobre todas las cosas. Finalmente, se quedaron dormidos pegados el uno con el otro, con los labios hinchados y las lágrimas secas. 

Sabian que no todo seria fácil y en algún momento discutirían por alguna tontería. Joshua tendría en mente que Jeonghan sacrifico su inmortalidad para estar con él, mientras que este recordaba que el tiempo que tenia para amar a Joshua era limitado, así que dejarían a un lado el orgullo para volver al lado del otro para arreglar todo y seguir amándose. 

Era tan simple como recordar cuanto se amaban, para seguir juntos el camino de la vida.  
  


...

..

.

El dios que personificaba al destino, la suerte y la condenación inminente, Moro, se asomó con precaución por la puerta, suspirando con alivio y sonriendo ligeramente al verlos dormir ya tranquilos. Soltó un largo bostezo al ya sentir uno de sus trabajos realizados, para volver sin problemas a su habitación por al fin poder dormir.

Pero tras pensarlo un poco, el que se hacía llamar Jeon Wonwoo entre los mortales, decidió mejor jugar con esa maravilla que habían creado los humanos, los videojuegos.

Mañana le recriminaría a esa pareja que quiso juntar, sobre que no pudo dormir por lo ruidosos que fueron al hacerlo como animales. Sonreía divertido al solo imaginarse lo avergonzados que estarían.  
  


**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado


End file.
